Forgotten Past
by Crizzel
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, one of the few remainders of the Higurashi clan has awoken from her 5 year slumber, immediately sent to a mission with team 7, & encounters Akatsuki. Why does that man that looks a lot like Sasuke know her, and why can’t she remember him
1. Chapter 1: 5 years

**Forgotten Past**

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, one of the few remainders of the Higurashi clan has awoken from her 5 year slumber, immediately sent to a mission with team 7, encounter Akatsuki. Why does that man that looks a lot like Sasuke know her, and why can't she remember anything about him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto.

**Chapter 1- 5 years**

It was a quiet and peaceful day at Konoha. A blonde woman was rubbing her temples, looking at the piles of paperwork in her desk; this is going to be a long day for her.

"Ah!" she then slammed her hands in the table and all the paper collapsed and covered her.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" yelled a panting Shizune at the door.

"What?" the woman now identified as Tsunade asked while lazily getting herself out of the pile of papers.

"She's Awake! Higurashi Kagome is awake!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Team Seven we're finally back from their mission, they went straight to Ichiraku ramen for lunch after a hard day of working. Sasuke was eating quietly while Sakura and Naruto bicker about the smallest things.

"Naruto, stop eating too loud!"

"But it's better to eat ramen this way."

"But it's too loud!"

"Mmm…but-"

Sasuke stop listening to them, this was a daily activity for the two after all. He sighed as he continued to eat his ramen in peace, but his peace was immediately interrupted when they saw Shikamaru heading their way.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

He sighed, "I was actually looking for you guys, but I was hungry so I came here. I didn't expect to find you guys here."

"Why are you looking for us?" Sakura asked in a nice manner

"It's quite troublesome but the Hokage asked me to look for you guys. She told me to meet her at the hospital."

Naruto immediately stood up from his chair, "Let's go guys. We have another mission at out hands!"

"Naruto I don't-" Sakura didn't continue, realizing that it was futile to deal with an excited Naruto.

The remaining two were left with no choice so they followed the enthusiastic boy with a bored look and annoyed look on their faces.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Tsunade was standing impatiently at the hospital lobby, waiting for the three nin that was suppose to be here an hour ago.

_Tsunade baa-san! _Someone yelled from behind her.

She snapped and looked at the blonde boy behind her, "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that."

But Naruto wasn't listening, "So why'd you call us?"

She let that pass this time and sighed, "You guys are to take care of someone for me." She stated then started to walk into the lobby.

"In other words we're going to be babysitters?" Sasuke answered sharply

"No, not technically. She has just awoken from a coma, so I trust you guys to take care of her."

"Tsunade-sama, how long has she been in coma?"

"5 years, she was 13 when she fell into coma" she said as she opened the door.

Inside they saw a raven haired girl looking outside the window; wind caressing her raven hair while holding a forehead protector in her hand.

"Kagome," Tsunade called

As soon as Tsunade has said the girl's name, Sasuke suddenly felt a hint of familiarity in the girl's name. He just shrugged it off, thinking that Kagome is a common name.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama." The girl named Kagome looked at Tsunade with bright blue eye, and a warm smile.

Sasuke was stunned, for he was sure that he has seen and felt that warm smile before, but was frustrated that he couldn't remember when.

"Kagome, it's bad for you to stay out of bed."

Kagome smiled again, "I know, I know." She averted her eyes from Tsunade to the 3 shinobi behind Tsunade. "Oh, I have visitors then."

"Wow lady, you're beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed as he went near Kagome.

She giggled, "Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage someday believe it!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto and lifted him in the air (anime style) "Naruto, learn to behave would you."

Kagome smiled at Sakura, "No it's ok. It's nice to see someone so enthusiastic after so many years of sleeping don't you think?" She then looked at Sasuke.

She immediately noticed that the guy has been staring at her for since they came inside her room, "You know it's rude to stare at people like that."

"Kagome, these 3 will escort you around the village. They will fill you in,"

"Ok, thank you Tsunade-sama." And with that, Tsunade left.

"So…" she looked at the 3 shinobis before her. One was an enthusiastic blonde boy with blue eyes; the other one was a pink haired girl. And lastly, the one that's been staring at her for the past couple of minutes is the onyx eyed guy, wearing a blue outfit that has the symbol of his clan. "Why don't we start off by introducing yourselves."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen."

"Naruto, you already introduced yourself. Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura."

Kagome then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

"U-Uchiha…" Kagome trailed off, as if testing the familiar word in her tongue.

Then all of a sudden, Kagome's head suddenly ached. She fell onto the ground, holding her head as it ached some more. The last thing she heard was Naruto saying her name before everything turned black.

Tsunade rushed as soon as she heard from Sakura that Kagome has collapsed. _The seal is breaking…_she thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Meanwhile, the 3, together with Kakashi is in the Hokage's office. The 4 of them are staring at a pissed Tsunade, who is rubbing her temple right now. "I'll ask again, what did you guys do to Kagome?"

"Baa-chan, we told you that we didn't do anything." Said lazily

"Naruto's right, all we did was introduce ourselves and then-" Sakura was cut off

She listened at Naruto explaining himself when she realizes something on what Sakura was saying, _introduce ourselves_. "Let me guess, the moment that Sasuke has said his name Kagome's head hurt?"

The three nodded in unison, and then Kakashi interrupted; putting his orange book aside. "Tsunade-sama, I think we should tell them about Kagome."

Finally, Tsunade sighed heavily and placed her folded hands under her chin. She looked at the three and closed her eyes, "Kagome's father is from the Higurashi clan while her mother is from the opposing clan. After giving birth, her mother died, while her father died because of a mission, and thus Kagome was placed under the care of her relatives at the opposing clan; the Iyashii clan. They kept her and treated her badly, afraid of the power that Kagome has; being a Higurashi and all. And as a result, Kagome didn't graduate at the academy and never became a ninja."

"But Tsunade-sama, I saw Kagome holding a forehead protector."

Tsunade was about to answer her but Kakashi filled them in, "It wasn't hers."

"Then who-" Naruto asked but was interrupted again by Tsunade, "Well anyway, I expect you to treat her nicely and due to her current condition please don't mention anything that might trigger her headache again." She was specifically referring to Sasuke, cause she was looking intensively at him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Weeks have passed since Kagome's _awakening_, she was still in the hospital for observation but she was back to normal like the whole headache incident didn't happen. Naruto was taking her around the town, especially around food stands. Sakura offered to go shopping with her to find some new clothes. Soon, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and even Neji have taken a liking to the sweet girl. But Naruto noticed something while she was with Kagome, some old townsfolk were looking at her with fear and disgust, he shrugged it off and thought that it was him that everyone was looking at and not her.

Sasuke has also lighten up to the girl; coming with the Naruto and Sakura when they are visiting her in the hospital. During their visits he noticed something off about Kagome. Whenever they would arrive at her room they would always see Kagome by the window with the forehead protector in her hand.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto called

"Kagome, how are you?"

She smiled to the three nins that always filled her day with their funny antics. "I'm fine, and I'm finally getting out of the hospital."

Sakura clapped her hands, "Wow that's great!"

"Yea, now you can go on missions with us!" Naruto exclaimed but Sakura interrupted her, "But Naruto she can't go to missions with us."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah I forgot."

Kagome shook her head in a 'no' way. "It's ok, even though I'm not a nin, I can still go out on missions if no one is available to do it."

"That forehead protector…" someone said and they all turned to Sasuke's direction, seeing that it was him who spoke. "…who owns that? And why are you always looking out the window as if waiting for someone?"

The two we're startled by Sasuke's question; so straight forward and no hesitations. "To tell you the truth I don't know…all I know is when I woke up I already had this. Then something inside of me told me that I was suppose to be waiting for somebody…but the funny thing is I don't know who or what am I suppose to be waiting for." She finished as she looked at the window again.

The three we're shocked, they know she isn't lying; they can see it in her eyes. Eyes full of sadness and longing for the person she was waiting for.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi poofed, breaking the silence inside the room, "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you guys, and that involves you too…Kagome."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Continue?

Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar. I'm knew at this story writing thing so I hope you guys will go easy :D review please :D

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this so I hope that you guys will enjoy reviewing my story :D thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Keep them coming :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Chapter 2- Encounters**

The 5 nin we're walking through the forest. Yes walking.

_Flashback_

"_Baa-chan hurry up and tell us about our mission." Naruto complained_

"_Kagome, are you sure you're up for this?"_

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kagome reassured with a nod. She was now wearing her usual outfit; a red yukata style top that goes up to her waist, and a black short for her bottoms. She wore the usual sandals of the nin's in Konoha, only hers we're black. And lastly, the forehead protector is worn in her forehead._

"_You guys are to prevent the assassination of the Mizukage,"_

"_That's easy! We'll just go there and kick their butts!_

"_But if we do that then, there's a possibility that they will assassinate the Mizukage immediately."_

_Tsunade sigh, "I hate to admit it, but he's right. You 5 must go undercover and prevent the assassination. Got that?"_

_End of Flashback_

"This mission is boring! I'm bored!" Naruto complained for the, who knows how many.

"Naruto, if you don't shut up-" Sakura was scolding Naruto when someone exclaimed, "Ah, dango!"

"Kagome-chan, wait!" Naruto came running behind Kagome.

Kakashi just sighed at this scene and followed the two.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

When Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke came, they found the two sitting at a bench eating dango. They saw Kagome waving her hand; gesturing for them to come and eat with them. "Hey, if you don't come in here then Naruto will eat all the dango!"

Sighing, Sasuke went to the two and sat beside Kagome. He then noticed a plate of dango in front of him, courtesy of Kagome. "Eat up!"

After a few minutes an old woman came; bringing more plates of dango to then. "My, my. What lovely children you have." She said, looking at Kakashi.

"Oh no-"

"Father, I want another dango!" Kagome called from behind.

"Me too!" Naruto followed, holding a stick of dango.

The old woman smiled at the sight of a _happy _family and then turned around, "I'll be back."

"You know, it's a good cover up. Pretending like family." Kagome announced with a smug look on her face. "So I think we should continue it, and me being the older one here, expect to be respected by you three…" she said, looking at the three gennin "…especially you." She lastly said, looking at Sasuke.

There was silence around them, they we're startled by the look on Kagome's eyes; they we're cold and dead serious. Nothing like the sweet and warm look on her eyes that they've seen before. This girl is hiding something really big.

Kagome broke the silence by closing her eyes and smiling once again, "I'm going to train in forest for a while." She announced; grabbing her cloak and wore it as she walked past them.

This time Kakashi answered, "Sure, don't take long."

As soon as Kagome was nowhere in sight Naruto came up in front of Sasuke, "Oi teme! Look what you did!"

Sasuke looked at him and answered, "I did nothing to her. She's hiding something."

"Sasuke, Naruto's right we must go easy on her, she just woke up."

"That still doesn't cover the fact that she's-" Sasuke was interrupted when they sense a familiar chakra signature nearby, and he was sure that he knows who owns that chakra.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Kagome stopped in the middle of the field and sighed heavily, "Really, that Sasuke kid is pissing me off! I mean, what's with the staring!" she screamed at nothing then grabbed a couple of kunai and threw it into the tree.

It was silent; wind softly caressing her face, even if it is covered by the hood of her cloak. She noticed something was off, the air. It smells like blood.

Her head snapped behind her and threw a kunai at the path, to her surprise two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds in it begun to show themselves to her. She can't see their faces for it was cover by a straw like hat, but she sensed death from these two. She quickly grabbed her katana from her back and braised herself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Meanwhile, the 4 quickly made it to where the chakra was coming from, but what they saw next shocked them.

To their left was a panting Kagome who just dropped her sword, but that wasn't what really shocked them. In the opposite direction was none other than Uchiha Itachi; on his knees, clearly exhausted from the fight but his Sharingan was…activated wasn't it? So how come? They hurried to Kagome's side but was blocked by Kisame, "At last, I can finally fight." Kisame said with a wide grin on his face. But Naruto walked passed Kisame and within a couple of seconds he found himself dangling in the tree. "Hey what gives?"

"She has placed traps all over the area."

Shortly, after recovering from the attack she grabbed her sword and launched herself at her opponent. Itachi then jumped into the air and did a Katon jutsu at her, which she dodged, unharmed, well…almost. Her cloak was now burned into ashes, "Ah, you burned my cloak!" she pointed accusingly at her opponent; who is now standing across from her. But her eyes widened at her opponent, the first thing she saw we're the red eyes with three commas in them. Then suddenly her head started to ache again; she clutched her head and sat on the ground. Kagome wasn't the only one surprised, her opponent was surprised too. "Kagome…"

He was surprised, surprised that the raven haired girl he once knew is now right in front of him. Years ago, he met her in the same position; hands clutching her head to protect it while she sat on the ground helplessly.

_Flashback_

_An eight-year-old boy is on his way home from his training; irritated. Because one, his forehead protector is missing and two, the possibility of it being held hostage by a fan girl is just horrible. This wasn't like him at all, to forget and lose things; especially his forehead protector. But anyway, he could always get one after all. This said boy has onyx colored eyes and deep black hair, and yes, he is none other than the Uchiha clan's Prodigy; Uchiha Itachi. He was on his way home when he heard voices, some of them seemed familiar. _

"_Get out of here!"_

"_You're weak!"_

"_No wonder you didn't graduate from the academy!" _

_He wanted to ignore it, but can't, because it's almost dark now and his mother would scold him for being late. He changed his pace and went to the direction of where the voices we're coming from. His foot stopped at the sight of a little girl crying and clutching her head to protect it from the rocks the other kids we're throwing at her. _

"_Hey-" one of the bullies said but quickly stopped when he noticed who it was; and person was glaring at him. _

"_Let's get out of here." And with that, the said bullies were now running for their lives. Even at a young age, they know who or what should they be scared of._

_The girl in front of him is still crying; hands now in front of her eyes, when he noticed that she was familiar. Yes, she's a girl from his class. What's her name again…oh yes, it's Kagome; the only one who failed to graduate at the ninja academy. So, Kagome is still crying none stopped. Hearing someone cry is really annoying for him, courtesy of his little brother Sasuke. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't _trained _for things like this. So he just crouched down at her, "Hey…"_

_The teary eyed girl looked at him, and then with quick haste she covered her head again with her hands. "Please don't hurt me." She quickly said. This is going to be difficult. But something was off, this girl is from the Higurashi and Iyashii so what is she doing here? She couldn't have just been wondering off at the village and got lost?_

"_Hey…what are you doing here?" Itachi asked_

_He got no answer._

"_I asked-" he was interrupted when Kagome grabbed something from her bag._

"_This…" she said as she showed him a forehead protector, could it be? "I came here to return it…" _

_Yes, it was his. _

End of Flashback

And now, after years, they met again; in the same position but different situation. This time he wasn't here to help her, but to…kill her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

What do you guys think? Do you like it? If so, review! Haha.

Anyway, sorry for the error in spelling and grammar. i'm kind of sleepy you see, but I can't let the ideas escape my head.

And since it's a weekday, my updates will take longer than usual(with school and everything) and I have other stories to update too. But there might be a time where my update will take longer than usual because of the writer's number one enemy; writer's block. But until then, I hope you'll stay tuned. And if you have any ideas on how the story could go, then just pm me.

And again, thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha

Once again, I thank you all for you're wonderful updates. They are my fuel! They keep me going and writing. Hahaha. And again, sorry for the grammar and spelling errors cause I've got a lot of things at my hands right now, and I want to write it quick for you guys :D

I'm going to reveal something; I got inspired by the song sha la la of naruto a few days ago. I mean, try to imagine it, during the chorus, try to picture Kagome holding the headband while waiting for Itachi. So basically that whole song has completed my story. :)

Chapter 3 - Inuyasha

Time stood still as they saw the reaction between the older Uchiha and Kagome. Surely they heard him say Kagome's name, so it left them all wondering if they know each other. They we're all speechless (except for Kakashi), even Kisame who's never speechless. Who is exactly this Kagome girl and what is she to Itachi; the 3 thought as they looked at Kagome; who is now trying to stand up.

"Why does my head hurt…?" Kagome muttered under her breath and looked at the man in front of her. She then grabbed her katana once again and charged Itachi once again, but he quickly evaded all her attacks without a sweat. Then when he saw a blind spot at her, he hit her stomach; causing her to back away and plunge straight into a tree. Something was certainly wrong about her attack; she wasn't as composed as before.

"Kagome! The traps!" Naruto shouted; still dangling from a tree.

Without a second thought, she grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it; which has passed through where Sakura is standing. Then all of a sudden, they heard a 'thud' which was the result of Naruto falling from the trap. They heard some more noises; a tree trunk falling, a big hole, and a net falling.

'_She had all these traps set at such short time?'_ was the thought that passed through Sakura's mind when she saw all the materials falling.

"Kagome!" Naruto called as he came out running towards Kagome but was blocked by none other than Itachi.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't going to just stand there and watch, so he immediately charged Itachi with the chidori, but to his surprise Kakashi is already holding his wrist, "Sasuke, I think we should back out for a bit." He said as his head gestured out for Kagome, who is now in the ground again, but this time instead of clutching her head, she spat out a lot of blood.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother, "What'd you do to her?" he spat at him.

Instead of glaring at him, he looked at Kagome with a sad expression in his eyes but spoke with an emotionless tone. "I didn't do that to her…it's her own doing."

_So the rumors we're true…' _Itachi thought, everything is now clear to him. He now knew why Kagome is acting strangely towards him.

"Quit screwing with me!" Sasuke lost his temper with his answer, this doesn't make any sense. Why in the world would she do this on herself.

"Kisame…" Itachi now called his fish-like partner, "We've completed our mission already, let's go."

"Tch, that's no fun. I didn't get to fight at all. You got all the exercise." Kisame complained but was stopped when Itachi averted his attention from Kisame to Kagome again. He really wanted to talk to her and explain everything to her…but that would only endanger her life even more. So instead with a voice so low, he said something to Kagome.

The sad expression on his eyes we're immediately back to his usual emotionless expression when he looked at Kakashi, "I'll leave her to you now…" and with those words, the two Akatsuki member's quickly vanished. While Kakashi's team headed staright back to the village, to report their failed mission and the _encounter_ they just had with Akatsuki.

Sasuke stood nearby as Naruto, Sakura and the now sighing Tsunade is now in front of Kagome's door. She had no serious wounds so wasn't confined in the hospital, plus it was her request to be back on her own home to rest. It's been days since the said _encounter_ and she hasn't come out of her home since then. They, (yes, even Sasuke) is starting to worry about her now, plus she wants to get answers from her.

Now the three idiots (as dubbed by Sasuke) is looking at each other; arguing over who's going to knock on her door. He couldn't believe that the Hokage was a part of this childishness. "Will you hurry up already? We've been standing here for the past 5 minutes." It's true, it has only been 5 minutes but he was very impatient when it comes to things like this.

"Why don't you do it?" Naruto answered back.

Now irritated, he walked passed them and then reached for the doorknob but he stopped.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked from behind

"Yeah, what's wrong? Don't tell me that you're scared?" Naruto mocked from behind.

"Just get on with it." Tsunade ordered from behind.

Then, slowly, Sasuke turned to face all three of them and said, "I can't," with a troubled look on his face.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, her face was serious.

"Did she place some kind of jutsu at her door?" Naruto asked, he was serious too. While Tsunade, is analyzing the door in front of them; looking for any tricks or traps that she placed there.

"It's…" Sasuke began, now looking intently at the door knob.

"It's?" the three asked.

"It's…locked." He finally said, and with that the three fell into the ground (anime style)

Naruto was the one who recovered first and quickly grabbed Sasuke's colar, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at Naruto and answered, "I just did, a couple of seconds ago."

"That's not the point!"

The two continued on their bickering; there was a lot of shouting and yelling involved. While the other two just sighed at the sight, _look who's childish now? _They both thought.

From the looks of it, the two will never end answering back to one another, but they stopped when they noticed someone looking at them. It was a small child; about 5-8 years old, with silver hair and wearing a red hakama. But the thing that really struck them was the cute dog ears that this child has, and he was glaring at Sasuke.

Their attention was quickly averted from the young kid to the voice they heard, "Hey Inuyasha, you don't have to run." Yes, it was Kagome's voice and she was laughing.

"Hey Inuyasha wha- oh, Tsunade-sama."

They were all sitting on the couch, except for Tsunade who said she had a lot of work to do. They were waiting for Kagome who insisted on giving them some tea. Sasuke was sitting across Inuyasha, while Sakura and Naruto we're sitting beside each other, who we're staring at Sasuke and Inuyasha. Ever since they got inside, Inuyasha's glare never left Sasuke.

The intensity of their aura's disappeared when Kagome came in with some tea, "Inuyasha, don't stare at people like that."

Inuyasha quickly went to Kagome and hugged her leg. "So Kagome-san, is he your friend?" Sakura asked.

Kagome then answered, "Yeah, he is. His parents are always out on mission so I would always babysit him."

"But Kagome, I'm not a little kid anymore. And beside, I'm way older than all three of you put together you know." He said smugly

_Older but acts and thinks like a child…_the three seated nins said in their mind.

"Huh? But-" Sakura suddenly realized and asked but was beaten by Kagome by answering the question in her mind.

"Yes, I know. He is half human so he ages slower compared to humans like us."

"Oh…" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Kagome then crouched down to Inuyasha level and patted his head. "Inuyasha, why don't you introduce yourself to them."

"Kagome-san, do I have to?" Inuyasha whined but Kagome didn't listen.

He first went to Sakura, "I'm Inuyasha. Nice to meet you." He said lazily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura." She then patted his head.

Next was Naruto, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!" he said with a wide grin on his face. He likes this kid, they both have something in common, and that is they both dislike Sasuke.

And lastly, Sasuke was next. "I'm Inuyasha." He just said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was Sasuke's quick answer.

"I was right! You are related to that bastard after all!" Inuyasha exclaimed with so much hate in his eyes.

This time, Sasuke lost him temper, so he grabbed him and said, "Watch it kid."

Sakura and Naruto then intervened, "Sasuke, he's just a kid! Calm down."

"Your going to do the same to Kagome like that bastard did!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed

"But-"

"No, and Sasuke kindly put Inuyasha down now."

Inuyasha then pouted and stayed quiet as Sasuke placed him back on the ground. They went back to staring instead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off then sighed.

The heavy atmosphere was soon changed when Inuyasha sniffed the air around him, "Nii-san is here!"

Kagome, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at the leaving Inuyasha whose hand in hand walking with his brother; Sesshoumaru (yup! They were close and Inuyasha is attached to his brother)

But suddenly, they stopped and the little kid came back; he gestured for Kagome to get down to his level, and so she did. "Kagome-san! When I get older I'm going to marry you so that you don't have to be sad anymore because of _him!_" Then he just ran back to his brother.

They were all shocked by what the little brat said. Kagome just smiled at the thought and laughed at it, "He's sweet. But seriously, I don't know what or who he's talking about."

Remembering the encounter they had with the older Uchiha and the things that Inuyasha said a while ago, they were a little skeptical; especially Sasuke. She can lie but her eyes can't; and you can see the sincerity in what she just said He didn't know if she was just pretending, or was there something else.. But whatever it is, he's going to find out for sure. And there's nothing that can stop him, now that he's determined on solving this. Even if he has to spy on Kagome, but in order to do that he's going to need the help of a certain prankster.

Wow! I really enjoyed writing that. So review! Review!. :D

Again, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I'll correct them if I have time.

And now, to answer your questions.

*From the time that she failed the academy, she didn't try again. But coming from both great clans she harnessed her skills with the help of certain someone that's why she's that strong. So until now, she isn't a certified ninja, she never become one. Tsunade is giving her mission because she trusts her and she is well aware of Kagome's skills. And as for the forehead protector, yes it's Itachi's, and he is the one that's Kagome's been waiting for.

*A little background will be told too about the clans that Kagome came from so stay tuned!

*The Uchiha massacre did of course happen. Little by little, the reason for Kagome's memory 'failure' of Itachi is will be revealed all in due time. But here's a little clue: Kagome's head only starts too hurt whenever she sees the Sharingan. :D

*More and more about their friendship will be revealed soon too.

*As for your other questions, as I always say: it will all be revealed in due time. :D

Thank you for all the reviews, I really really appreciate it all!


	4. Chapter 4 Suffering

So, this is the 4th chapter. I hope you'll all continue to support this story. :D

And on to the story now, I don't have much to say.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 4 – Suffering

_Why am I here again?_...an irritated Hyuuga asked. _Remind me again why we took him with us?_... an irritated Uchiha asked. _Oh this is going to be fun!...an over excited Naruto exclaimed in his head. _

The three we're hiding in a nearby bush, near Kagome's house. And yes, they we're spying on her. Even the great Neji Hyuuga is on this too.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto were watching from afar of Kagome's activity in the market. They were watching from afar because they both know not to underestimate Kagome's skills; looks are deceiving. She looks innocent and weak but there's a lot to her than meets the eye. And they still don't know much about her capabilities and skills; and that's what Sakura is trying to find out now. _

_They followed her, from her trip to the market, to her trip to the Hokage's tower. Naruto once again noticed at how the old town folks stare at her; disgusted and afraid. But to what he can see, it's not bothering her, or she seems oblivious to it. While Sasuke noticed something too. He noticed that Hyuuga Neji is standing right next to them; looking at them._

"_What are you two doing hiding in the bush like that?" he asked._

"_That's none of your concern Hyuuga." Sasuke answered harshly_

"_I don't care. Why are you spying on Higurashi?"_

"_I said that's-"_

"_Oi, here she comes! Hide!" Naruto said with a hushed voice _

_And unfortunately he was left with no choice so he grabbed Neji down and that's why…_

_End of Flashback_

…they ended up with him.

And now, they don't have a choice but just let it go. Besides, having Neji around is an advantage for them with his Byakugan and all.

Now, back to their spying. They followed her everywhere, and her activities seemed normal. For the rest of the afternoon, they've seen Kagome sitting in the field. Before she was cleaning her katana and her bow, but after that she didn't leave; she still sat there. She was just sitting there, holding the forehead protector again. Her eyes we're distant; filled with longing. Sasuke can't help but feel angry at the thought of her waiting for Itachi. And during the time when she was just sitting there, not the slightest hint of boredom was seen in her face.

And then, finally she stood up. Her eyes hardened and narrowed, she then looked at a tree not far from her. "Show yourself." She said with firm voice

They all tensed up. They were sure that they've been careful, and they were as far as possible from her, so how did she know that they we're hiding there.

Soon, all their questions were answered when a tall figure emerged from the tree. It was Itachi.

They know all to well that it's dangerous with him around, and that they should stop this from happening. But, something tells them that this will be interesting. They would hide, for the time being. Until they could find out what they came here for in the first place.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Why were you following me?" she asked in a harsh tone.

Three were shocked. She noticed his chakra signature when they didn't. If that's the case then she must already know that they're hiding and following her around the village too.

And before Itachi could even answer her, she threw five shurikens at him, then jumped back to grab her bow and arrow. She then aimed at Itachi; ready to shoot anytime. "Answer my question," was her demand.

He was just standing there, no weapons, no Sharingan, no sign of defense, there was nothing.

Silence was completely surrounding the two.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

The minutes of silence were broken when he smirked, "I'm not a demon, so how are you planning on defeating me with that?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his answer, "Ho-" but before she could finish her sentence he interrupted. "How did I know about that power of yours?"

She didn't lower her weapon or her guard. She is now well aware that the guy in front of him is a dangerous adversary; this will be very bad if she doesn't defeat him. But his answer startles her even more, "I'm sure everyone from this town knows you…Kagome Higurashi, one of the last remainders of the Higurashi clan and Iyashii clan. And also the guardian of the infamous Tsuki no tama."

Kagome's patience just snapped and immediately released her arrow at Itachi. But before it could even reach him, he moved just one step and avoided it.

"That information is highly confidential, even the ANBUs in this village don't have access to that information. Who exactly are you?"

"Rest assured that I have no intention of fighting with you," was his quick answer.

Kagome then smirked, "Why, are you scared?"

"So sure of yourself and your amazing memory?"

"Who are you? Why do you know so much?" she said as she fired another arrow, but again was evaded by him.

"I told you, I have no intention of fighting with you."

"Then why are you following me?" she asked, still not lowering her guard down.

He looked at her, but his eyes weren't his usual cold stare, "I am simply here to atone for my sins," he finally said and left.

_Atone for my sins…_

Itachi's last words had them completely puzzled. What sins could he be talking about? And what does it have to do with Kagome.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Naruto and Sasuke went to the hospital to meet Sakura alone; since Neji said he's had enough of mind puzzles. They met at the back of the hospital so that no one will find out this.

"So, how did things go with you guys?" Sakura asked

"Itachi came…" was Sasuke's simple answer

"He talked to Kagome about something like he knows her. How about you Sakura, what did you find?"

She looked at the two and grinned smugly, "Guess I had better luck than you two. I got all the information you guys needed and more." then tossed a folder to Naruto. He looked at he; confused, "Kagome's hospital records?"

"Yeah."

And before Naruto could open the folder Sasuke quickly said, "Did you find out anything about her background?"

"Of Course!"

Wanting to waste no time he answered, "Let's here it."

"Her mother whose from the Iyashii clan dies after giving birth to her, while her father died during the Kyuubi attack. Her father was the head of their clan, they we're one of the main clans who fought the Kyuubi. After the war and the death of their leader, some fled to other countries. The Iyashii clan is well known for their taijutsu, while the Higurashi clan is known for their _different_ chakra."

"Different chakra?" Naruto asked

"Yes, their chakras are twice as strong as the normal one. In their clan, instead of being classified as a gennin or jounnin they are classified by their race or the power they use. After her family dies, she was left with the care of relatives from Iyashii, but they disliked her for being the daughter of someone from their clan's enemy."

After hearing it they become more curious about her so Naruto opened the folder. Sasuke then came up next to him and scanned the information in the folder.

They scanned the folder up and down until Naruto asked, "What's a photographic memory?"

Sakura was about to answer the question but Sasuke beat her to it, "It's an ability to never forget anything she hears or sees even if it's just for a moment. Some consider it as a gift."

"Sakura-chan, baa-chan said that Kagome fell into a coma 5 years ago. But in here it says 6 years."

Sakura looked at the two curious nins, "It says that she was hospitalized 6 years ago, but her coma started 5 years ago. She was found one night outside the gates of Konoha 6 years ago; injured," she then looked the other direction; thinking if it's wise to say it, "…the same night as the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke immediately tensed up, as he remembered the night that his whole clan was killed by his brother.

Not noticing Sasuke's reaction, she continued her tale, "I noticed during the 1 year interval, she became a regular to the hospital; always checking in and out because of injuries from her missions. It was said that after that night she would always load herself up with mission. Then one night, a year after the Uchiha massacre…" Sakura trailed off; thinking if it would be wise to continue.

"She was found in the forest, out cold." A voice from behind them finally said.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed a surprised Sakura

"Baa-chan! You were listening weren't you?" Naruto called and pointed at her accusingly.

"Of course she was listening you idiot." Sasuke then said at Naruto.

"Hey! I wasn't asking you!"

Sasuke completely ignored him and averted his attention to Tsunade. Clearly she knew so much about Kagome and what happened to her, if she didn't she wouldn't have acted all protective at her. "What do you know about Kagome Higurashi and how is she involved in the Uchiha massacre?"

Tsunade just sighed, "Always straight to the point huh?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After discovering that what Kagome said about them spying was true, she decided that it would be wise to tell them the truth. Besides, knowing them, even if you say stop, they won't stop but they'll continue it even more.

And that's how they ended up here in her office.

Placing her chin in her intertwined fingers she asked, "So, what do you guys want to know?"

"Everything," was Sasuke's quick answer. The three of them are seated comfortably at a couch.

She sighed, "Ok, so when Kagome's parents died, she was first left with her sensei, Kikyo. She's a priestess with great power and the current guardian of the Tsuki no Tama."

"We heard Itachi said something about that a while ago, what about it?"

"Tsuki no tama is a jewel that holds great power, it can grant one's deepest desire. Any wish, as long as it's pure."

"No matter how pure the wish can be, it still has a dark side in it." Sasuke stated.

"You're right. Anyway, Kikyo was currently the leader of the Higurashi clan at that time, until she was killed."

"Killed?"

"Yes, there have been rumors that she has been killed by the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" Naruto gasped.

"Well, after the Kyuubi attack, they thought that the Higurashi clan was a goner. But Kikyo proved them wrong, and the Uchiha clan saw the potential that this clan had. So they proposed an alliance, but she refused. But just before she died she passed the jewel to Kagome. The Iyashii clan took her, seeing that she and her jewel may be of some use to them."

"But they would always beat her up, telling her how she can't get anything right and as a result she developed a trauma. She refuses to try new things; afraid that she would fail. And that's where Itachi comes in…" a voice beside Naruto said.

Shocked, they slowly looked at Naruto's direction to find a kid sitting beside Naruto; arms crossed in his chest. It was none other than Inuyasha.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha ignored their question and continued his tale with a serious face, "He and Kagome were classmates at the academy, but when it was graduation time, she was the only one who didn't graduate. She seemed ok with it but deep inside it isn't, she was constantly bullied by people from inside and outside the Iyashii clan. Everything became even worse because she was at the same age and batch as the Uchiha clan's prodigy. They thought it was a shame, coming from both great clans but being beaten by him." He stopped, and then peaked one eye at Sasuke. "Itachi's your older brother right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Inuyasha just sighed and continued, "There was a day when I noticed that Kagome would constantly watch Itachi during his training. She admired him from afar, not because of his looks or anything like that, but by how he was able to do things she can't. Then one day, we were playing in the forest when we stumbled on something. It was a forehead protector. She instantly knew who it belonged to and returned it to him. Soon, they become good friends. He trained her and defended her from those who bullied her. Itachi then gave his forehead protector to her as a present for her birthday and for becoming a strong ninja; even if she's not a certified one, for him she was a great ninja. Kagome became a cheerful girl and always full of life. Everything was going well for them until he became ANBU. He distanced himself from her, it made her sad. Then…"

He looked at Sasuke, "days before the Uchiha massacre he began to act different. Always out on _missions. _Kagome was worried about him, so at the night of the Uchiha massacre, she went to the Uchiha district and witnessed something she shouldn't have."

Tsunade then sighed when Inuyasha stopped, "She witnessed the Uchiha massacre…"

"She was then found outside of Konoha; injured. She told me that she tried to stop Itachi from leaving but…she failed."

He couldn't believe that Kagome even risked her life just to stop that brother of his from leaving, despite of the things he did.

"Some bastards even suggested to just leave her out there and die," Inuyasha spat out with so much hatred in his voice. "Some even said that she might have helped in the massacre and keep her in for questioning and as a witness."

"But it was a good thing that the Sandaime cared for her, protected her from those bastards. I was the one who nursed her back to health, her injuries weren't that serious. But during her stay she became emotionally unstable. Everyday she would just cry and say 'the memories, the memories' over and over again. The memory of the massacre and Itachi leaving haunted her everyday, the worst part of it is she can't forget all the things that happened that night. She can't, even if she wants to." Tsunade said.

"It's because she posses a photographic memory. True, it's a gift but in her case it became her worse nightmare." Sakura said, staring at the floor.

"She asked the Hokage for missions after missions, and not just ordinary missions but class S missions. She told me that she wants to die but she can't." Tsunade said.

"It's because she's wants to be there when the time comes that Itachi will finally decide to come back. Knowing that it's impossible, she didn't believe it. She was deceiving herself. And from the cheerful girl that I once knew she turned into an emotionless cold-hearted girl, but whenever she was alone she would always stare out her window and cry by herself. I saw her suffer every single day, and since then on, I detested Itachi for leaving her like that." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice as he looked at Sasuke.

"She was always like this until one year has passed since the massacre; I felt something bad was going to happen. So I immediately went out to find Kagome, to see if she was ok. But it was too late when I arrived, she already used the Tsuki no Tama."

"What did she wish for?" Sasuke asked.

"She asked the jewel to take all her pain away." Inuyasha said as he looked in the window.

"Did she get her wish? After all it was a pure one isn't it?"

"What that brat said was true, no matter how pure a wish can be, it still has a bad side to it. Yes, her wish was just as simple as that." Inuyasha said

"But the jewel made her simple back wish fire. From what I've read and heard, the jewel lives up to its name; moon. Like the moon, in darkness it gives light and hope but it can be deceiving. From afar it looks beautiful but with a closer look it isn't as beautiful and promising. So in other word the jewel deceives and taints the wish, it grants wishes and gives problems at the same time." Tsunade stated.

"So the jewel backfired her wish then?"

"Yes, she got her wish, the pain was gone now. When she fell into coma, I thought that was the jewel's doing. But she too wished to be in coma, it was part of her wish; to fell into a deep sleep until he comes back."

"What did the jewel do?"

"It took her pain away, the same time it took away her memories of Itachi."

They all gasped at the revelation. So that's why she couldn't remember him and why he acted that way towards her.

"I was the first to notice this when she woke up. She couldn't remember anything that has to do with Itachi or the Uchiha clan." Tsunade said, remembering the first time she saw Kagome after 5 years.

"What can we do to make her remember all of this?" Sakura asked; concerned.

Tsunade didn't answer but instead looked at Inuyasha; hoping that there is a way to reverse all this. He just sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now."

"That's ridiculous! We could just tell her all this so that she can remember, right?" Naruto stood up and exclaimed, trying to think of a plan to lighten the situation and problem at hand.

"It's impossible…every time she sees or hears things that are related to her past, her body suffers the consequences."

_Consequences?_

Then an image of Kagome on the ground and coughing up a lot of blood flashed in his head. So that's what Itachi meant when he said that she is doing this to herself. He must have known about from the start and yet...

"Tsunade-sama!" a panicking Shizune came, busting through the door.

"What is it?"

"There was her and him, and he-"

"Out with it Shizune!"

"A member of Akatsuki was spotted on the outskirts of town!"

They were startled but were sure that it was Itachi, but did she just say a member? Why did he come alone?

Seeing as this could get out of hand, Tsunade's initial reaction would be to stop him for the mean time. To prevent him from seeing Kagome or abducting Naruto, "Send out-"

"Tsunade-sama, Kagome's already out there to stop him."

"What?"

Upon hearing Kagome's name, Sasuke quickly fled through the window. He was immediately followed by Naruto and Sakura. "Shizune, send Kakashi out there and block the area. No other shinobi or villager may hear about this." She ordered. This is bad, if things get out of hand here. If information about her being the guardian of the infamous jewel leak, then it would endanger her life even more. She didn't want to see her student suffer even more.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

She was staring into the deep coal colored eyes with irritation. He knew so much about her and yet she has never met him in her entire life. She didn't know what his intentions were, "Are you one of Naraku's henchmen?"

"I'm not interested with that jewel of yours." He calmly stated.

They were standing a few feet apart from each other. She was in a fighting stance and holding her katana; ready to charge anytime while he was just standing there again, no sign of defense like before.

"Then why are you here? You're part of the Akatsuki right, then you're obviously here for Naruto!" she deduced.

He didn't answer; he was still looking at her with so much sadness in his eyes. Clearly regretting the day he left her alone to suffer, but he had too. Cause if he didn't then she too would experience his life as a murderer and a member of the Akatsuki.

He left for her sake.

He left even if he didn't want to.

He left even if he knew that it would cause her pain.

He left so that he'll have to suffer the consequences of his actions alone.

He left; thinking that she would go on with her life without him…

"I'm no longer part of the Akatsuki."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for you…"

Lighting struck just as Kagome's eyes widened with surprise; not expecting this from him. What did he mean by that? He doesn't even know the guy.

…but he underestimated her love and devotion for him.

And that's why they are now standing in the position they are now; out in the field and being soaked by the heavy rain.

But in the end she still suffered…

…and continues to suffer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Oh my gosh, that took longer than I expected. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this.

Review guys! Don't forget about it. It's the thing that keeps me up and going. Sorry for the slow update, I've got a lot of things at my hand right now.

And sorry for the errors in spelling and grammar. I'm not perfect you know.

I hope you understand all this about her past. For the next chapter or 2 I'll tell about the history of Kagome and Itachi together. It's a one chapter special about their childhood and their past. So stay tuned. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Her Forgotten Past & Regrets

I'm back guys! Sorry for the delay in updates. We just had our prom, so it's back to serious school business again. It's just that with the school term coming to an end, and exams coming up I have to adjust my time to make some schoolwork or else I can't take the finals. It's really hard, especially now that our schoolwork is always about making a video of this and that. *Sigh* Anyway, forget about that. Haha.

This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones, just think of it as a make up for the long update. :D

Many of you are wondering what happened in the past with Itachi and Kagome and what happened during the massacre, so here it is! Kagome's past. This whole chapter is about the past that she lost. So enjoy! Sorry for those people who wanted to find out what happens next to chapter 4.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 5- Her Forgotten Past and Regrets

_Out of everyone in her class she was the only one who didn't graduate…_one murmured

_Poor kid…_

_She brought on shame to her clan…_

_And to think that she came from two great clans and yet…_

_Of course it's impossible. Coming from opposing clans…_

Those were the murmurs Kagome Higurashi heard from the parents of her classmates. Not only from the parents but from almost everybody from the village. She was used to it by now, just as how she learned to ignore it. Those murmurs are a regular thing for her now, and it became worse when his father died. Her father did all he can to protect her from those nasty things said about her. She didn't mind them, as long as her father was always there to protect her and scare those nasty gossipers away. But now…

She sighed one last time as she looked at her classmates with their overjoyed parents, "I better go home now, Kikyo onee-sama must be looking for me now." The raven haired little girl said as she stood up the swing.

The said girl is now on her way home, she doesn't want to stay anyway. There was no one there worthy of her congratulations, because for her they are just a bunch of idiots. And besides, she doesn't even want to be a ninja anyway. She knew that her relative's from her mother's side of the family will be furious but who cares, they don't even care about them so why should she. The only thing that they care about with anyway is the jewel around her neck; the Tsuki no tama.

Suddenly, her thought we're interrupted when she felt a hard thud and fell back unto the ground. "Watch where you're going." She quickly stood up and dusted her skirt off, and that's when she glanced at the person who bumped her. It was one of her classmates; Uchiha Itachi. What's he doing in here? Isn't supposed to be celebrating with his family or be with his fan girls.

"You're the one who bumped me," he said with an emotionless tone.

She was looking furiously at him. She didn't like him very much, it was always him this, him that. It's sickening.

"Hey freak! What are you doing here with Itachi?"

She didn't glance up to know who it is, but instead she just sighed. "You better teach your fan girls some manners,"

"Hn," was his only answer.

Ignoring them and just walk away would be the best thing to do in times like this, and so she did. But…being the idiots they were, thinking things through is not an option for them. It was always action first. "Hey freak! We're talking to you!" one exclaimed

_Just keep walking away…_she thought.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" one exclaimed. A tug was felt and the next thing she knew she was already on the ground; her left cheek stung from the slap one of the girls gave her.

It stung, but it was nothing compared to the beating the others gave her. So she just shrugged the whole thing off and started to walk away again. "I'm not done with-" the girl was cut off, "Leave her alone," said by an emotionless voice.

And with that, she was left alone by those said girls.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ever since the thing about her not graduating broke out, the beatings and the bullying got worse. Everyday her body would be covered in bruises; she healed it but the memories of it weren't healed. Not only that but after a few month her sensei just died, it's been almost a year since her sensei died, but she was still haunted by the memories. No matter how hard she tried the memories would just come back. It's unfortunate for someone like her who possesses a photographic memory. Some would consider it a gift while she considers it as a curse. Of course she couldn't tell that to anybody for fear of her life becoming more difficult.

The only people who treated her nicely were the Taishos; Inuyasha's family to be exact. They were part of the Higurashi clan but were not permanent resident of Konoha, they would constantly head back to the main land of the Higurashi clan. There are times where she would ask herself why she chose to stay here while the rest of her clan already moved. She was deceiving herself once again; she was hoping that someday things would turn out fine for her. This is where most of her father's and Kikyo's memories were so even if bad things happen to her, these said memories gives her life.

Her thoughts were deep as she waited under a tree for Inuyasha. Her father and Inuyasha's father were close friends that's why they met, and whenever his brother or mother is busy she would babysit him. Of course she didn't consider it as a job but as a regular thing. She and Inuyasha have something in common; they were both despised by the people around them, except he still had his family with him. Being a half demon; humans fear him while demons thought of him as a disgrace, he doesn't fit in either of the two.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called, "Kagome-san!"

She instantly smiled; a warm and caring smile that no one even noticed, "You're late."

"I know, sorry. It was all my stupid brother's fault!"

Kagome giggled at the thought of the two fighting so early in the morning, "Inuyasha, you know that you shouldn't give your brother such a hard time."

"But Kagome-san, he started it!"

"All right, all right. Come now, let's go and play at the forest now."

"Ok, last one in there is a rotten egg!" Inuyasha yelled as he was he was running towards the forest now.

"Hey no fair!" Kagome yelled back.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the time Kagome arrived at the forest she saw a Inuyasha grinning smugly at her, "I won. You're so slow Kagome-san."

Kagome panted; still trying to catch her breath as she said, "It's no fair, you got a head start."

Inuyasha was stretching and changed the topic, "Kagome-san, did you return the forehead protector we found?"

She immediately remembered the memory of how she returned the forehead protector; she blushed at the thought. But why the heck was she blushing for, there was nothing to blush for. Nothing nice or great happened, so why?

"Hey Kagome, watch and be amazed at a new technique I learned from my brother." Inuyasha said as he started to claw the air, trying to get ready for the attack.

As for her, she just stood there and was waiting for him to get on it with it.

"Iron re-"

"You shouldn't be here." A cold and emotionless voice stated. Then out of nowhere, a figure came down from the trees. It was a boy with black hair and eyes wearing black high collar shirt and was around Kagome's age.

"Why? Do you own this place?!" the short tempered Inuyasha shot back.

"Not technically but my clan does. In case you didn't know, this is part of the Uchiha clan's territory and you guys aren't allowed in here."

"I'm sorry we didn't know,"

The boy now identified as Itachi averted his gaze from Inuyasha to the girl who spoke, "You're the girl from yesterday right?"

She just stared at the ground, "Y-yes."

He looked at her and took in her features. She wasn't very tall, she had pale skin and raven hair. But what really caught his attention was her eyes; her sapphire eyes. Her eyes were like the entrance to her soul, one could immediately tell a lot about her by just looking at her eyes but unfortunately no one even bothered to do that. And to simply sum it up, she was beautiful; her beauty is rare. His thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha shot back, "So what if she was that girl?" Itachi instantly noticed that this boy is so protective of her.

"I don't want to see you around the Uchiha compound again."

She was shocked, what could she have possibly done to anger him? All she did was return the protector he lost, she didn't do any damage to it. She couldn't think of any reason for his actions so she just obeyed, "O-ok. Inuyasha, let's go."

This angered Inuyasha even more, he certainly isn't leaving without a fight, "No way!" he exclaimed. "Hey you!" then he pointed at Itachi, "You can't just order her around like that!"

Sticking up to his reputation as the stoic and cold boy he didn't respond but just looked immensely at the boy in front of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "that's enough. It's fine."

"But Kagome, you can't just allow people to step on you like that!"

Kagome just smiled, "It's ok Inuyasha. I'm used to it. Let's go. I'm sorry Uchiha-sama." And with those last words she left.

Seeing that he can't do anything about it now and even if he tries she'll be mad at him; he just gave up.

"Tch," then he looked at Itachi, "we're not done yet."

Itachi just looked at the leaving figures now, but specifically he was looking at the girl. He was curious, as to why she took the time and effort to return his forehead protector. He didn't know why he cared for the girl; he knew that if she kept coming in the compound then the people would hurt her. The thing that he said was harsh, but it was the way he is. It was her fault that she didn't get the message, but if she didn't then it's a good thing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that incident Kagome was not her usual self. She was always deep in thought. She wasn't the usual happy girl who was always seen with Inuyasha. In fact she distance herself from him a bit; she does this whenever she's depressed, worried or has a lot on her mind.

She was walking for quite a while now. "Kagome-chan," called out by a sweet voice to her.

Her initial reaction was to look up as to where the voice was coming from, she was taken back a bit when she saw Uchiha Mikoto looking at her. "Good morning, Mikoto-sama." She greeted and bowed at the Uchiha matriarch.

Mikoto giggled at the small girl in front of her, "No need to be so formal with me Kagome-chan."

She liked her, she was the only one from the Uchiha clan who always treated her nicely despite of what the others say. During the time when Kikyo was still alive Kagome was always helping her with gathering the herbs for the patients at the hospital, and that's how she met Mikoto. "Kagome-chan, do have anything else do to this afternoon?"

"No, I don't have."

"Would you like to come with me and pick up some herbs?"

"I don't know…sure, if it's fine with you."

"Of course it is." Mikoto then grabbed her small hand as they walked through the streets. She knew that people were staring at her and the girl she's with but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Itachi is back from training, it's almost dawn so he decided to go home. The walk from the training grounds to his house is not that far. Then an image of a raven haired girl flashed in his head. He wondered as to why the girl bothered to return his forehead protector and yet she's not a fan girl. He wondered why she wasn't like all the other girls who would practically throw themselves at him. From what he observed the girl isn't that bad and she's really different in her own way. That's why he's so interested in her in the first place.

"_Hey someone like you isn't welcome here!"_

"_You're weak!"_

"_You're a disgrace for everyone in the village!"_

He stopped when he heard those voices, it was like déjà vu for him. He sighed; knowing exactly where this whole thing would end and walked up to where the sound was coming from. He wasn't surprised to see a couple of kids from their clan surrounding a certain raven haired girl but what surprised and angered him was the sight of the kids were throwing stones at her and see was bleeding. And yet, she just crouched down in there; she wasn't even crying like the last time.

"Hey," was all he said as he glared at them.

One of them was going to throw the stone at her but felt the intense glare of Itachi and ran. The other three soon followed after their 'leader'

Itachi was furious with the girl, didn't he just tell her to stay out of the Uchiha district. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you around here,"

She sat up from her crouched position and fixed herself, not wanting anyone to take pity on her. She didn't need to look up to know who was talking, "I-I'm sorry Uchiha-sama."

There was a slight pause between them. He was furious yes, but his eyes softened at the sight of the harmed girl. "Come," he said then he started to walk.

Kagome's face lit up; glad that he wasn't angry and as cold to her as before. Then she looked up at him, "What?"

He stopped, "your wounds," and with that, Kagome understood everything. She now knows why he said those things to her. _He wasn't such a bad person, he was just misunderstood…_Kagome thought as she smiled at him and followed him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Years have passed since that incident, they were eight at that time and now they are thirteen; except for Kagome who's still twelve at the time. Since then on, they have become friends. At first Kagome was the only one acknowledging this; she followed Itachi whenever she had the chance and to her surprise he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed her company, she was carefree and caring when you get to know her but most of all she has that smile that makes you think that everything will be all right. Very different from what the others say of her. Eventually he became close to the girl. He would protect her from those who would hurt her and whenever he has free time he would train her. She was a quick learner, with her photographic memory and with the blood from great clans that runs through her veins she became a great ninja.

Being friends, it would not be helped if Kagome would go to Itachi's place from time to time; Itachi on the other hand didn't have any problem with this. The Iyashii clan respected him so he was allowed to see Kagome whenever he pleases. Kagome was having a hard time, true that his mother and younger brother adored Kagome but the problem was his father. The Higurashi and Uchiha clan had a pretty bad history together, ever since Kikyo refused the alliance between them.

"You've improved," a panting thirteen year-old Itachi said.

"I've trained with the best. Another round?" Kagome asked while trying to catch her breath as she grabbed her katana.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now."

Kagome pouted, "No fair. You're always out on missions nowadays."

Itachi felt guilty; true he has been on missions lately but… "I'm sorry Kagome, this is important."

"Fine, fine. That's what you always say. Kagome this is important, Kagome it's like this, Kagome I have to do this." She said; trying to imitate him while saying all those things.

He thought she was going to stop but continued on, "And unlike before, you never take me out on missions with you. I miss that…" a sad look on her eyes as she reminisced.

"Come," he said, completely ignoring her complaints. He was used to it by now.

"Huh?" she wondered, but still went up to him.

"Here,"

"What's that?"

"It's a forehead protector,"

"I know what that is Itachi but what about it?"

"It's yours,"

She was surprised and at the same time curious. A forehead protector is something that represents a ninja, someone like him couldn't possibly just give it away just like that especially to her. What will the others say? "I can't,"

"I said it's yours,"

"I can't Itachi, it's yours. I don't deserve something important like that. And besides it will cause quite a stir if others found out about it don't you think?"

"I don't care. Just take it, I can get a new one. I'll tell them that I lost it."

"Stop being so arrogant Itachi. I said no." Her eyes were averted from him to the bush behind him, "You should go now. You shouldn't keep them waiting." She left, not seeing the murderous look on his eyes. A look that will soon change their lives.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Itachi was not back from his mission yet, she just found out that the mission is for a month. She was furious at him for not telling her but it was partly her fault, she didn't give Itachi a chance to speak. The day before he left he tried to go and say goodbye to her but she just ignored him and allowed her pride to take over her. And to make matter worse, Inuyasha will be gone for a year or so because of family matters and his training. So that means she's going to be alone for a while.

She sighed as she looked up at the sky, "This is going to be one boring…AHHH! I'm bored." Her head snapped when a heard a 'thump' sound. She listened; trying to find out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like water, someone throwing something at the water.

She went to where the sound was coming from and found a young dark-haired boy sitting by the river; sulking. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

The boy now identified as Sasuke looked up at her, "Ah Ome-chan. It's nothing." Then he threw another stone at the river.

Even though he said it was nothing, it was obvious that the boy was clearly hiding something from her. She eyed him and noticed that there was a card like thing next to him. Without hesitating she grabbed it and looked at the contents despite the boy's protests. "Hey give that back!"

"Wow Sasuke, these grades are great. Much better than mine when I was your age."

Sasuke just looked at the ground, "Go ahead, say it."

"Hmmm? Say what Sasuke?"

"Aren't you going to compare me to my brother or tell me to be a great shinobi like him?"

She gets it now, with the Uchiha protégé for a brother it can't be helped that he'll always be compared with him. Sasuke was great in his own way but living behind the shadow of his brother, she understands how he feels.

She sat beside him, "Sasuke is Sasuke and Itachi is Itachi."

Seeing no response from him she continued, "I know you're going to be a great shinobi soon Sasuke, so don't let it get to you."

"You're just saying that."

"Of course not Sasuke. You two are different in your own way. There are things you're better at than him and vice versa."

Sasuke peeked at the corner of his eye, "Really like what?"

Kagome didn't expect him to ask any further, "Hmmm…like…"

"See, you can't even think of any."

"You're even better at expressing yourself than him."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He cares for his family but he won't admit it. And sometimes, if he's intentions are nice his words are not. Unlike you who would always say what's on your mind, but I guess that's because you're still a child."

There was silence. Being a kid, Sasuke didn't really understand much of it but he did noticed something; her eyes. He noticed how her eyes soften and showed happiness whenever she was talking about him or with him. He wondered as to why it's like that, but being the child he is, he just concluded that it's just normal because they are friends.

"I guess this calls for a celebration! I'm going to treat you to a fine restaurant. Let's go."

Sasuke's face then lit up and stood up to follow her with no a due.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's been almost a month now since Itachi left for his mission, and there was still no sigh of him. This made Kagome worried, normally Itachi wouldn't take this long to complete a mission. She would always sit the river or the forest where they would usually train; waiting.

"Don't you ever get tired of waiting for him?"

Kagome didn't need to look at behind her to know who it was; Uchiha Shisui.

She ignored him and looked straight at nothing as he seated himself beside her, "Everyday I see you in here or by the river and you're doing what? Waiting for him? Isn't it a little boring?"

Wanting to answer back she realized that that's what she wants to ask herself too. Why was she waiting for him?

"Before I forgot, Itachi told me to give this to you. He told me to give it to you if he was delayed by the mission and can't make it to your birthday but…"

Shisui was holding a cloth covered thing; with the cloth covering the inside of it.

"Look, I know you guys had a fight so I gave this to you to clear things up between you guys. So there," he said as he pushed it even further to her.

Kagome looked at it; wondering what's in it. She slowly opened it and was surprised by what was inside it; a forehead protector. There's even a note beside it.

_Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in time for your birthday._

_I know you are mad but please accept this. _

_-Itachi_

To say Kagome was surprise was an understatement she was more than shocked that she didn't know how to react. Everything is coming into place now, she now realized why he did all those things. But she was too caught up in her pride to accept it.

Shisui looked at her; enjoying the result of his good deed. He knew that Itachi would be mad at him because he gave the present a little bit early but who cares. As long as she's happy.

"Kagome, I know Itachi can be a bit arrogant and cold but-" he was cut off.

"It's ok now. I understand him, I'll always understand." She'll always understand him. No matter what he did, because she knows that he won't do things without a reason.

"Young love, you'll never understand them unless you experience it." Shisui said as he moved his head left and right.

"What?" Kagome reacted.

"No need to hide it Kagome, I know you have feelings for him."

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Really then why are you stuttering?"

Kagome didn't answer back.

"See, it's obvious. If I were you I would tell him before it's too late."

He was right she should hurry but…

"I can't," she smiled; looking into the skies before sighing, "because if I do then Itachi will see me as another fan girl. Or even think that I only befriended him because of it. And what if he rejects me? Then our friendship would be jeopardized, I don't want that to happen. I'm happy with just being by his side, if only as a friend."

Shisui just sighed at the girl's lack of confidence in herself, "I expected you to say something like that but…"

"But what?"

"Haven't you noticed how he acts differently around you? I've never seen him go through all the trouble just to give someone a present for their birthday, needless to say but he has never given anyone a present."

Kagome just stayed silent, wanting to hear more of what Shisui has to say. "Just try it. You don't want to live with the regret of it, would you now?"

He's right. She should tell him before it's too late. She will tell him so that she won't regret anything. She was determined to tell him now. But…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It has officially been a month now since Itachi left for his mission and he isn't back yet. She was really getting worried now. Later that afternoon, Inuyasha and his brother visited her, saying that Sesshoumaru is now the current head of the Higurashi clan. She didn't mind, she doesn't want to be the leader after all. The reason behind this is again her detest for wars. By the time they left it was already night time, Sesshoumaru told her not to go out whatever happens. This puzzled Kagome. Why would he say something like that?

She just shrugged it off and decided to get ready for bed; hoping that tomorrow Itachi will be back.

She stirred in the bed for what seemed like hours; she can't sleep. This never happens; she's a fast sleeper. And there was a feeling in her that there's something wrong.

She sighed, "This is bad, I can't sleep."

Kagome decided to take a walk around the town; the cool breeze of the night relaxed her. It's nice, she thought and she wanted it to stay like this; so calm and peaceful.

"Kagome-chan?"

She looked at the sweet voice who called her, "Ah Mikoto-san."

"I was looking for you. I was going to invite to dinner with us while you wait for Itachi's arrival."

"Arrival?"

"Oh my, I guess Sasuke didn't tell that he will be back tonight."

"He didn't,"

"Oh well, but I still won't take no for an answer."

It's not like Kagome was left with no choice but rather she feels awkward whenever she's there. She's grateful for Mikoto's kindness but she can't help but worry about what others will say.

Mikoto was happy that Kagome is going with her with no protests. She loved the little girl since she was five. Who wouldn't love a kind and beautiful girl like her after all. And if it was up to her she would allow the two to be wed in the future. She can clearly see that Kagome loved her son, and as a mother, she can see that her son does too; although he doesn't show it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the time Kagome arrived at her house she noticed that only Itachi's father was there at the table. She bowed and greeted him as a sign of respect, "Good Evening Fugaku-sama."

The Uchiha patriarch just answered her with a 'hn'.

"Ah Mikoto-san, where's Sasuke?"

"He's probably still out there training. He told me that he won't be back before dinner but it's late now and I'm starting to worry."

Kagome sighed as she helped Mikoto prepare dinner, "He's putting too much pressure on himself."

"But Sasuke's been acting a little strange lately. He would constantly ask after he comes home if you dropped by or if I've seen you around. There are times where he would just ask things about you all of a sudden."

She just raised her brow in disbelief. Mikoto giggled at her reaction, "Isn't it nice. How both of my sons are in love with the same girl."

"B-both? There's no way one of them could be, let alone two of them."

Clearly not listening to Kagome, she continued on, "But I wonder who you'll pick."

"But-"

"Ah, Kagome-chan, could you pick up a few things for me at the market,"

"Sure,"

"I've been really forgetful lately. Here's the list," she said as she gave Kagome a short shopping list.

"Thanks, I'll be back real soon." Kagome said as she went out and closed the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kagome was looking at the shopping list given to her as she walked through the Uchiha district. It was night time so luckily there aren't many people around to stare and gossip about her.

"I wonder why she asked me to buy all this tomatoes," she asked herself as she looked at the bag of tomatoes in her left hand while some other things in her other hand.

_Come one men, we can take him…_a male voice shouted

_But he's too strong…_another one protested.

_We can take him, there's only one of him…_another one said.

She recognized those voices somewhere but can't quite put her finger on it, so she went to where the sounds were coming from. She was about to turn into the corner of the street when she decided to hide. She gasped in happiness when she recognized the face of the person she was waiting still in his ANBU uniform but what happened next shocked her even more.

The said men were attacking Itachi, "Don-" she was about to tell them to stop but she stopped when blood splattered on her pale face.

Her eyes widened at the view and as more blood was splattered around the place then her knees weakened at the sight and shock. She just saw Itachi kill them without even any sign of hesitation. Even the men were clearly shaking from fear but continued on, only to have their blood spilled on the ground. All of them was killed but Itachi and Sasuke's aunt and uncle is still there; not moving in fear.

"Ge-" she tried to tell them to run but her voice won't come out. She can't even move because of fear. All she could do was watch as Itachi killed them with his sword.

Soon sounds of footsteps were heard; more men are coming and one of them is Shisui. No way, Shisui he shouldn't be here or he'll die. He should get out.

"Are you all foolish enough to come here and face your death so soon," Itachi said as he smirked.

"We'll show you death," one of the men said as he charged with Sharingan on.

Just like the others he suffered the same fate. Then all of the men charged at him until the only one left was Shisui. He braced himself for an attack and looked at his best friend. "I didn't expect it to turn out like this,"

This is not happening, Kagome thought. There's no way Itachi would kill his best friend, or so she thought.

Shisui charged at Itachi but he was gone in an instant. Kagome found the strength to move and hurried to Itachi and Shisui to prevent anyone from dying. "Shisui! Stop!" she called out as she reached for him but was again stopped when blood splattered unto her body. She was now tainted with the blood of her friend.

Shisui smiled at her one last time and fell unto the ground. Kagome's eyes looked at his dead body and sat on the ground as she cried her heart out.

"Th-this isn't true! This is just a dream! This can't be real! What kind of sick genjutsu is this!" she screamed at nothing as she looked at the dead bodies of everyone.

"This is true Kagome, all of it." Itachi said as he kneeled down to Kagome's position.

She shook her head; eyes looking straight into Itachi's eyes. "N-no. No, this isn't true. None of it is true. Tell me this is just a dream Itachi!" she screamed as she clutched on his shirt. "This isn't true right, Itachi? Everything will be back to the way it is as soon as I wake up from this dream right? Right Itachi?"

"Stop deceiving yourself," he said as he grabbed her chin. He looked straight into her eyes; eyes full of fear. Then he activated Mangekyo Sharingan and looked straight into her eyes.

Then Kagome's world suddenly turned black.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was cold, hard and it reminds her of the feeling of being alone. This is probably death. It wasn't a dream after all; she was dead because of the man she loved and cared for killed her. She was right, he didn't have any special feelings for her, but…why'd he do it. Why'd he killed everyone?

She opened her eyes and everything became clear. She saw the dead bodies and all the blood from before. All of it was true but why…

She decided not to jump to conclusions; she wanted to ask him herself. She wants to understand him.

Not knowing how long it has been since that time she hurried down at the gates of Konoha; knowing that after doing this he'll surely leave. She ran as fast as she can, without looking back.

When she arrived the gates, she saw the guard was unconscious so that means he already passed here. So she continued to ran into the forest and stopped when he saw a silhouette, "Itachi!"

The silhouette stopped and looked back. "Tell me, why'd you do it?"

There was no answer so she continued on, "Itachi please take me with you. Itachi I-"

"You can't, I don't want you with me."

The words stung but she didn't give up. "You can't, I won't allow it." And with that, she drew her sword. Clearly getting her message he unsheathed his sword and looked at her once more. She charged at him with her sword and tears streaming down her sapphire eyes. Her vision was blurry and her emotions getting the best of her; her attack were sloppy and easily dodged by him. He told her that a ninja must never show her emotions but this case is different.

They battled out with each other for what seemed like hours. Itachi was standing a few feet across Kagome, no sign of any bruises from the fight while Kagome sitting on the ground as the tears continued to stream down her pale face was badly bruised.

This time he didn't look at her and started to walk away from her. "No matter what the reason is I'll always understand Itachi. I'll always will." Those were her final words to him as she watched him leave; never looking back. And when he was finally nowhere in sight she cried and cried until there were no more tears left. But unfortunately the tears never ran out. They kept coming. They were endless, just like how she would always understand him.

For her, loving him was her greatest joy.

Ever since that day…

Her life flickered with sadness.

She blindly hoped that he would return one day.

She deceived herself everyday as she waited for him.

Everyday she would dwell on their memories even if it hurts her so much.

She spent her days wishing that this was all just a nightmare.

She spent her whole life hoping that he will come back.

And everyday she lived her life with the regret of not telling him… "I love you Itachi."

Simple words that meant so much to her…

Simple words that disappeared…

When she wished all her pain to disappear.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Did you guys like it? Sorry for the errors in grammar and spelling, I'm exhausted. , The next chapter will be the continuation of chapter 4, so stay tuned. :D

Ok, I'm tired now. It's almost 2am now in our country. Plus I've got an editorial exam tomorrow for the school paper so wish me luck guys! :D

Reviews Reviews! Don't forget them. I need to get some sleep. ;*


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

I'm back again guys! Sorry for the long time to update. I was busy with certain things and suddenly this new idea for a new story popped into my head. So I'm confused right now. hahaha

Anyway, I want to take my loyal readers and reviewers: Comic-lover and Sugar0oo

Last time I showed you the past of Kagome and Itachi during their childhood up to the Uchiha massacre. Thank you all for the review. I myself don't like short chapters so I will try to write longer ones. So now, we will resume with the usual flow of the story. This chapter is the continuation of chapter 4. Hope you'll enjoy. :D

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 6 – Fight

Kagome was pissed as to why this guy who she just met was saying weird things, plus he knows so many things about her. As for the guy she was glaring at, he was just standing there; intently looking at her. She'd had enough of the mind games, she going to get answers from him one way or the other. She narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip on her katana and braced herself for an attack.

Finally she charged at the guy before him. She slashed him, but it turned into smoke. "A clone," she muttered under her breath as she alerted herself. This guy isn't an ordinary ninja so she was taking extra precautions. The field was quiet. She looked at her left, right, and behind her but she forgot to look at...

"Oh shoot!" she cursed as she jumped from her previous position and hid in the trees as she continued to search for her opponent.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running very fast towards the outskirts of Konoha. His brother is there, and so is Kagome. This could only mean trouble. Knowing Kagome she would act according to what she thinks was right and would immediately attack Itachi. He wasn't worried about Itachi hurting her but rather, he was worried about the fact that Itachi might trigger anything from Kagome's past and hurt herself like last time. He was worried. He never knew that the girl he had a crush on experienced so much pain after the massacre happened.

He now knew why he didn't remember Kagome the first time he saw her.

_Flashback_

A panting young Sasuke was running, running from a killer. Running from his brother Itachi; who just killed everyone from their clan. Not knowing where to go he just ran as fast as he could until he stumbled upon something and fell. When he rose from the ground what he saw next shocked him.

"Shi-Shisui? Shisui!" He saw the body of Shisui, swimming in his own blood and next to it was…

"O-ome-chan! Ome-chan!" Kagome's body was lying next to Shisui.

With eyes full of tears, he ran out to Kagome's body and shook it. "Ome-chan, wake up! Ome-chan!"

"She's dead," a dark voice said from behind.

Sasuke's head snapped to the direction of where the voice was coming from. "N-no way," he shivered at the thought. His brother has truly gone insane, he even killed Kagome. "H-how could you, brother."

Itachi just smirked at how foolish his little brother is, "She was in the way,"

"But she's your friend!"

"She means nothing to me,"

_End of Flashback_

He thought that Kagome was killed by his brother, and he has lived with that fact since then. And all his memories as a child up to the massacre was buried by the hatred he fostered into himself. Suddenly, all the memories of Kagome was refreshed in his mind; her warm smiles, her childish antics, her eyes, and how she made everyone around her feel happy and relaxed. She truly has changed. Before she doesn't have that scary aura or that emotionless feature, and she was always cheerful. It made him wonder what had happened to her during that time after Itachi left.

A crash was heard a few meters in his east. He didn't bother to call for back-ups, knowing that Naruto and the others are already following him. So he rushed towards where the crash was heard.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A bruised Kagome was on her knees when Sasuke arrived. He eyed the situation, and saw that Itachi wasn't bruised or were there any sign of exhaustion in him unlike before at the forest. Sasuke's eyes was then averted to the pink glow coming out of Kagome's body. It wasn't chakra, it was different and more powerful than usual chakras. So this is the chakra Sakura was telling about. She's mistaken when she said that it was about twice as strong as the usual one, but rather, it was almost four times stronger than normal chakra. But what happened next shocked him even more. Suddenly all of Kagome's bruises were healed in an instant. There were no traces left.

"Kagome-chan!" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome's attention was averted from his opponent to the blond boy who just called out for her. "Naruto do-" she wasn't even able to finish her sentence when Itachi appeared in front of her and was about to slash her with a kunai. She dodged it but it scratched her right shoulder. She ignored the pain for now as she kicked him with all her might in his abdomen section but was blocked by his arms. The kick was as powerful as Tsunade's, and immediately sent him flying into the trees. The whole battle field was covered with dust and smoke; making the visibility of the fighters from them low.

"Whoa, that was as strong as baa-chan over here." Naruto said

"Did you forget, she was also trained by Tsunade when she was still young." Sakura said to Naruto.

Sasuke then joined his teammates. Soon, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune arrived. Tsunade eyed the scene before her and ordered, "Team 7, scatter around and hide this whole area with a genjutsu! I don't want anyone else getting involved in this." True she doesn't want anyone getting involved with this but she doesn't want to endanger her student's life any further. Plus, she doesn't know how she will be able to explain this to everyone.

"Yes," they all said as they scattered around.

The two figures were now seen as the dust cleared.

Kagome who was standing up is still healing herself from the wound in her right shoulder. Itachi on the other hand was already up, still just standing there and looking intently at her. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

He didn't answer, but instead appeared in front of her again. This time, she was ready as she grabbed her kunai and attacked him. He dodged it as he jumped back a bit, when he looked at his opponent, she was gone. Before he could even look for her, he sensed her behind him. She holds five shurikens in each hand and threw them all at him. He dodged all of them in a swift, and headed out to her direction. This was an advantage to him, she couldn't dodge him while she's still in the air like that. He kicked Kagome but smoke came out, "A clone," he muttered. It was too late now when he realized that she was right behind him with a kunai in her hand.

They were all shocked as blood spilled on the ground. It was Itachi's. Kagome wounded him in his left arm.

Itachi backed away for a bit as Kagome smirked at her work. He didn't say anything as removed and tossed the kunai from his arm; blood was running through his arm now. Her kunai was different from a normal one, it was slightly sharper and the tip is a bit longer. It was designed to kill.

"I can tell from your moves that you've killed a lot in the past,"

"So what if I did," she answered back at him.

"If I haven't noticed your plan there, I might be dead right now. I knew that you were aiming for my pulse."

She smirked, "So you noticed that at such a short time. I'm impressed."

"You pretended to aim for my left arm, because if I move to dodge it then you would have immediately killed me back there." This time he smirked, "Such clever tricks. Your face holds the mask of innocence but in truth, you are tainted with the blood of those you've killed."

Her patience snapped at his last remark. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes I do Kagome, more than you can ever imagine."

"Enough," she said as she did some hand seals. "Fireball jutsu!"

A big fireball was now aiming towards Itachi. He did some hand seals and deflected the jutsu of Kagome with the same kind of jutsu. Two great fireballs were now battling out in the middle of the field. And both of it disappeared at the same time.

"Her Fireball jutsu is as big as Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed.

When the fireballs disappeared, it revealed a pissed Kagome. "That' s it. It's time to get serious," she said as she charged Itachi.

They were exchanging punches and kicks, which were dodged by each other. While the three jounins were watching in amazement; trying to keep up with their fast attacks.

"They're so fast, I can't keep up." Sakura said as her eyes never left the two fighters.

"Time to get serious? So does that mean that during earlier both of them weren't even serious?!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the two.

Kagome has had enough with these, it seems that every attack of jutsu she knows, he knows too. She then decided to use one of her original jutsus.

She jumped back a few feet away from him and closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate her chakra unto her eyes. She did some hand seals which the others didn't recognize, Itachi knew this is bad so he immediately activated his Sharingan.

As soon as Kagome opened her eyes, gasps were heard.

Kagome's eyes have the same red shade and three commas as her opponent's. They were speechless, but Naruto was the one who first recovered from the shock. "She has Sharingan!"

"B-but that's impossible, she's not even an Uchiha." Sasuke said

"Yes, she isn't. That just one of her self made techniques. And because it's just a replica it can only be used once, it uses up a lot of chakra and energy." Kakashi said as he eyed the situation.

Back to the battlefield, she smirked and let her ego swell as she saw the shock on her opponent's face. She has the upper hand right now. And without a due, she charged him with extra speed and attacked him with her punches.

Itachi was shocked, he didn't knew that Kagome was capable of this. She has surely gotten a lot stronger than the last time. But nevertheless, he would enjoy this fight. Kagome was attacking him with punches which he dodged without a sweat, but he was distracted as he looked at Kagome's eyes. Sure they were like the Sharingan but the quality of her eyes are still there. Her clear sapphire eyes were now clouded; meaning she was sad or pained about something. He caused all of this, so if he were to die right this moment it's fine.

He remembered how her clear sapphire eyes were clouded whenever she is sad. He promised himself to make those people who will make her sad or do something that would cloud those eyes of hers pay, but he never imagined that he will be the one that would cloud her eyes forever.

Kagome noticed that he was preoccupied with something so she took this opportunity to jump at him, causing them to fall on the ground with her seated on top of him. She did this to force him to look into her eyes; she was going to use Tsukiyomi on him. (AN: Kagome has copied the Sharingan from Itachi, that's why she has Tsukiyomi) It was too late when he realized what she was going to do, and he had already looked unto her eyes.

The all waited as they looked at the two fighters; there was silence between the two. They were still as the rain soaked them even more, until a piercing scream was heard.

They were startled as Kagome continued to scream as she stood up from Itachi. "No-no. No way!"

Tsunade was even surprised by this, cause if her memory serves her correctly she isn't suppose to be acting that way since she was the one who inflicted Tsukiyomi on the first place. The rest of team seven was also shocked at the result, why was Kagome acting this way. Kakashi and Sasuke have already experience it, but isn't it suppose to be the other way around.

Itachi then stood up and looked at Kagome; this situation reminded him of what happened six years ago. She was screaming as she clutched her head, "What kind of sick genjustu is this? Enough! I don't even know these people." She screamed this over and over again as she cried her heart out.

His eye's softened at the girl in front of him, he didn't know that this would be the result of her attack to him. His eyes then widened as he saw blood coming from the side of her mouth. Thinking it was a genjutsu she tried to bite her lip, but it was futile. What she was experiencing wasn't genjutsu but rather her own memories haunting her. Although she may not remember it, her feelings and trauma towards it triggered all this.

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want this!" she screamed even more as she grabbed a kunai from her holster and ran the kunai along her arm lightly.

"We must stop her she's hurting herself!" Naruto screamed. He was worried about her, after hearing her past and all the things she has gone through. He was about to head over to Kagome but was stopped by Kakashi, "We shouldn't act irrationally. You might get hurt if you go near her."

"Stop! Stop! Why won't you leave me alone!" she finally screamed as she directed the kunai at herself.

Blood was spilled and gasps were heard as they saw Itachi blocking the kunai with his bare hand; it went through his hand. Kagome stopped screaming and her eyes widened at the sight. She froze, not knowing how to react or what to do. Her opponent just saved her.

"W-why…"

He didn't answer her question but instead took the kunai out of his hand and tossed it at the side. Within a matter of seconds Kakashi appeared right at the back of Kagome and knocked her out conscious. Itachi couldn't do anything but just stare at Kagome; feeling guilty and wanted to make up for everything but he doesn't even know where to begin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The first thing she saw when she woke up was light, and she felt something soft against her. She recognized this place for this is the same place where she has awoken from her slumber of five years.

Yes, it was the hospital.

_But why w-…_she asked herself as she jolted up to sit in the bed, but stopped when she saw her opponent on the bed beside her.

"I see, you're finally awake." He said, and judging by what he said it means that she's been out for quite a long time.

"How long?" she asked.

"About three days,"

She sighed; being unconscious for that long is bad. Her attention was averted at her opponent, and she immediately saw his bandaged hand "How's your hand? Is it pretty bad?"

He smirked, she's still the girl he knew. Always concerning herself with the other's before herself. "Not as bad as yours,"

"Yeah, but I can heal them pretty easily and yours was pretty deep. Let me heal them," she said as she got up from the bed. Knowing her, she wouldn't take no for an answer so he just let her do what she wants. He was staring at her as she healed him. This brought back memories from the past. Back then, whenever he comes home from missions he refused to go and stay at the hospital for he simply didn't like it so Kagome would always do it instead. She always scolded him back then and even called him an idiot; she was the only one who can get away with calling him that.

The energy from Kagome's arm felt warm; just as he remembers it. Then, after it was done she removed the bandages and his hand is as good as new. "Kagome,"

"What?"

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"I already know your name,"

Kagome was taken a back and was slightly irritated at the guy. She was just being courteous and nice. The only reason she said that was because she hoped that he would give his name to her as well.

"I meant, what's your name?"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchida." (AN: Wait, did he just say Uchida? LOL)

"Oh, I've never heard of the Uchida clan. But judging from the headband your wearing, you're from Konoha." She didn't ask any further about the line along the symbol of Konoha; thinking that it's none of her concern.

"Yes, I was." Was his quick answer. And she knew not to push him into telling as to why. "So, truce?"

"Truce,"

"I never imagined being out here talking with my enemy. You're quite good,"

"You're quite good yourself, but if you don't mind me asking where you learned that technique of yours?"

"Oh, that was replica jutsu. It copies any special technique my opponent has, but since it's only a replica, it can only be used once at a time. It also takes up a lot of chakra so it's quite exhausting. I learned about it during my mission, I wanted to use my memory into good use."

"Why, don't you consider that memory of yours good enough?"

She was surprised by his question; no one has bothered to ask her a question like that. She stared at the window and smiled, "Some may consider this ability of mine as a gift but I consider it as a curse. There are some things that are better left forgotten."

He didn't say anything from what she said because it was true. It may be better for her if she won't remember any of those memories anymore. "You know you where right about me killing a lot in the past. I know it's ironic but I never wanted to be part of any of this. I hated fighting."

Nothing much has changed, she's still the innocent and delicate girl he knew. "Then why,"

"Can't tell, it's a secret." She said with a grin on her face. Wanting to change the subject she tried hard to think of other things to talk about but then stopped when she remembered someone. She immediately went by the window and tried to budge it. "It won't budge,"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I need to visit someone."

Sighing, he knew that he was too involved with this already to ignore her so he decided to help her. He can't help but smirk when he noticed that the window is suppose to be pulled inside, while she was doing the exact opposite. That's why she can't open it. Once the window was open, she felt stupid and laughed at herself. Then she hurriedly went out through the window followed by Itachi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I don't remember inviting you in here with us?" a irritated Naruto pointed out to Inuyasha who was next to him walking by the hallway.

"I don't need your permission, and besides I'm closer to Kagome than you guys."

"Closer? But I don't remember you being there during her fight," Naruto shot back with a smug look on his face.

"I-I, uh. I have to get some help,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"And where exactly did you go to get some help?"

"That's none of your concern!"

Sakura just sighed as she ignored the bickering of the two at her back. They were going to visit Kagome again, wanting to check if she's awake. Even Sasuke was on this too, even though he would see his brother if he went in. "So Kakashi-sensei, how strong exactly is Tsukiyomi?"

"Very strong, I've experienced it before for myself."

"But, why is it that Kagome reacted like that? Wasn't she the one who used it on him?"

Not exactly knowing how to answer that, he let Sasuke answer it. "When he used the Tsukiyomi on me, he showed me something horrible. He did that because he knows that would scare and weaken me. Tsukiyomi attacks someone through what they fear. Kagome wanted to show him something from his past but unfortunately it triggered something on Kagome and that's what caused her to act like that."

Kakashi then continued on, "She probably saw something from her past, probably the massacre and how it happened."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei do you think Kagome is awake now?"

"Why don't we see for ourselves," Kakashi said as he lightly knocked on Kagome's door. After several knocks there were no answer, so he decided to open the door but was shocked by what he saw, or rather what he didn't see.

"Why'd you guys stop?" Naruto asked as he darted towards their direction. "Kago-"

Inuyasha followed next to Naruto, "Kagome? She-she's not here. And so is that bastard!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While the others are panicking, Kagome on the other hand was peacefully walking, with a bouquet of flowers on one hand and stick of dango on the other. Itachi was not far behind her, who also has a stick of dango in his hand. They were walking through the cemetery now, but before that they stopped on the fields to pick some flowers. The two remained quiet through out the walk from the hospital up to now, either not knowing what to say. And besides Itachi wasn't the one for small talks. So that only leaves Kagome but has no idea what to do. In the end, the both of them remained silent.

Kagome's face lit up when she saw the grave that she was looking for up ahead. Wanting to speed her phase, she called the Uchiha's attention and asked him to hurry up. "Itachi-san! Hurry up!"

Itachi mentally sighed at the thought, sure they were friends now but he can't help but feel a little awkward at the –san. He was so used to her calling her 'Ita' or 'Itachi'; but at least she didn't call him 'Uchida-sama' or 'Uchiha-sama'. This would be hard, starting from square one especially since they didn't have a good start, but they didn't have a good start either when they were kids.

When he reached the grave, Kagome was already kneeling down and had placed the flowers on it. Itachi immediately noticed the name of the person Kagome was visit; Kikyo. Her former teacher and leader of the Higurashi clan who refused the alliance with their clan. From little memories of her that Itachi has, he remembered that she was in good terms with his mother; but of course everybody is in good terms with his mother. He also remembered that she looks a lot like Kagome. And judging by the condition of the grave, someone's been taking care of it for Kagome and was visiting in here regularly. Must be the white-haired brat.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome's sweet and gentle voice, "Onee-sama, I'm sorry if I haven't dropped by for a long time. It's hard to explain, but I made new friends."

He noted the tone in her voice when she said those last words; it was glad and excited at the same time. Looking down on her like that, he can't help note her features once again. She has certainly changed both physically and attitude-wise since the last time he saw her. With her pale skin complementing her raven hair and her sweet and delicate face compliments her petite structure. She has transformed into a fine young lady indeed and yet she has transformed into a cold-blooded killer like him. Something he was preventing from the start of it all. Her eyes are a little bit different but her smile is still there, and it still had that effect on him. It always made him feel that everything is going to be all right.

"Itachi-san, do you know her?"

"No," he lied.

"Oh, that's strange. Almost everybody knows her, either inside or outside of Konoha. She's the former guardian of the Tsuki no tama, she also my teacher but more importantly she was also like a mother to me." And as she said those last words, her eyes softened at her sensei's grave. "Everybody knew her as a powerful and ruthless priestess but there's so much more to her than that. Other didn't see it, but I did. That's why I cried so much when she died, I never recovered from it. Until now, I'm still reminiscing about her." As she finished talking, a single tear slid down her cheek.

He just looked at the girl in front of him, what else can he do? As much as he wanted to say something about it or do anything, he can't. He must take precautions cause his action counts, he might trigger something from her sealed memories and endanger her. For now, all he could do is stand by her and listen. And he must take note that to her he don't know much about her and that they've only just met.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san. I must be boring you now. How about you Itachi-san, do you still have a mother?"

"Both my parents passed away a long time ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now,"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Personal reasons,"

"Oh, I see." Clearly getting the message, she decided to keep quiet instead and think of another question.

But to no avail, she can't think of anything. So it was silence again. Awkward silence.

"We should head back now," Itachi said as started walking.

Realizing this, she got up and said, "Itachi-san, wait for me!"

He was right, they should just go back to the hospital since they've been out for too long. The others should have noticed by now that they were already gone, and must be going crazy right now looking for them. The others? Naruto and…

"Itachi-san,"

"Yes?" he questioned but didn't stop.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice he stopped and looked at her. "You just did,"

"I know but can I ask you another question after this one?"

"Hn,"

"Um…I don't know if it would be all right to ask you this. But, why is it that you look like Sasuke? Are you guys related?"

He wasn't surprised by this, he knew that somehow she will notice and ask this to him. He just didn't expect it to be right now.

She waited for him to respond but he didn't. Now, she was thinking If it was such a bright idea asking him that. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

Knowing that the question is inevitable and there's harm in answering it, he closed his eyes and said. "Yes, h-"

"He's my older brother," a voice said out of nowhere.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-) tension is starting to build up between the two! What do you think will happen next? If you ask me, I don't know either. Haha so some ideas would be nice. I really have no idea yet, cause I'm more focused on the Vendetta thing Sasuke is going to step aside for Kagome's sake. Haha that was a spoiler guys! So if you want to read that soon, send me some ideas on what will happen next between the two brothers. :D

Sorry for the grammar errors and spelling.

And don't forget the reviews you guys! I love them, they're my fuel. Even the ones who are reading these but doesn't have a profile in here can now leave a review for me to read :D

And summer vacation is officially on! Plus, I got in our school newspaper. :D So, till next time. Tune in to the next chapters. and if you want me to keep you guys posted, just tell me.


	7. Chapter 7: His Reasons

I'm back again! I was kind of disappointed by the number of reviews from the last chapter. So, I'm still encouraging you guys. Review! And sorry for the error in spelling concerning the names of my consistent reviewers. So once again, I want to thank you for your long reviews! _Cosmic-lover _and _Sugar0o_, thank you so much for your continuous reviews and support! I appreciate it :D

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 7- His Reasons

"He's my older brother,"

Kagome looked to her side to find Sasuke glaring at Itachi. She was surprised that Sasuke managed to find out where they were, considering that they hid their aura. Itachi slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his younger brother; who was glaring daggers at him now. Kagome felt the intensity between the two brothers, she figured out that this situation isn't what one can exactly consider as a _happy_ _family reunion_.So she decided to step in and enlighten the situation, "Hey, you guys are brothers so you should stop glaring at each other like that. It's creepy, and it looks like you two want to kill each other." And as soon as she said the last sentence, the brothers glared at her.

She sweat dropped, "D-did I say something wrong?"

They didn't answer and instead resumed their 'glaring' activity. She mentally sighed and decided to change the subject again, "Sasuke, why did you come here?"

His attention was averted to Kagome, "I came here looking for you."

"Oh, how nice of you. Thank you," Kagome said as she smiled at the young man in front of him.

Sasuke quickly turned to face the other way so that Kagome won't see his blushing face, but it was inevitable since Kagome saw it but was too innocent to see what caused it. "Sasuke, are you ok? You're a little red, are you sick?" Kagome asked as she walked towards him and touched his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Itachi didn't like this little display his brother was pulling off, so before his brother could answer Itachi changed the subject. "Kagome, I think we should head back now."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," she then ran towards Itachi who was now walking again back to the hospital.

"Tch," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

The two were walking side by side, with Kagome doing all the talking while Itachi was listening and behind the two, Sasuke was still glaring daggers at his brother. Her mood was enlightened when she heard Itachi call her 'Kagome', it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Plus, when she found out that Sasuke was searching for her, she felt nice. At least the boy who was always staring at her, is now nice to her. Then Kagome stopped when she saw Itachi stop, "I know you're following us,"

Sasuke's stance stiffed and he alerted himself from any incoming danger. Then 3 ANBUs landed down from the trees, "We were ordered by Danzo to follow Kagome Higurashi, but we didn't expect to see you here, Uchiha Itachi."

He glared at the three ANBU; knowing Danzo this could be danger for Kagome. _"This is bad. Somehow, Danzo must have found out about Kagome's skills. Darn it, this is why I didn't want to teach Kagome how to fight back then. I didn't expect her to get this strong. She's attracting too much attention."_

"U-Uchiha?" Kagome said in a questioning tone, she wanted to ask Itachi about this but her head throbbed. Her head hurts just like before, but why?

Itachi's thought were interrupted when he realized that Kagome heard what one of the ANBU men just said. But it was too late, Kagome was already on the ground; clutching her head just like before. He looked at his brother who was just as alarmed as he was.

"My head, it hurts." She muttered too low for anyone to hear. Her head hurts so much, it was like a large blade was splitting her head into two.

Then in just the nick of time, Kakashi together with Naruto and Sakura arrived. "We'll take care of her, Hokage's orders. And the Hokage also said that from this point on you guys are to stay away from her. Kagome's under her care now."

"You heard him, so scram!" Naruto shouted at the ANBU men and within a flash, the three disappeared. He then ran towards Kagome who was still clutching her head, "Kagome! Kagome, are you all right?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Itachi, take Kagome to the Hokage so that she can be healed properly."

Itachi wasn't the one to take orders from anyone, especially from his opponent. But this is concerning Kagome so he would go out of his way just for her sake. "No, I can take care-" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when she started coughing hard and blood came out for the side of her mouth. "Kagome!"

"Kagome-san!"

"Kagome!"

They called out as Kagome coughed up some more blood. Itachi was the first one to come to Kagome, "I'm ok, don't worry. This is just because of exhaustion."

He ignored Kagome's excuses, "Hold on tight." Then he scooped up Kagome as he darted out through the trees and headed towards the Hospital.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsunade sighed at her student's frail body. She was worried when heard the nurse's shaking voice telling her that there is an emergency at the Hospital and she is needed right away. Yes, this is an emergency but Itachi could have at least called for her without scaring the Hospital staffs. She looked at Itachi whose eyes never left Kagome since she was placed back in the Hospital. Even though she didn't witness the things that happened to Itachi and Kagome before, she could tell that they were really close. From reports he received from those who _survived _an encounter with him, she never thought that an ordinary little girl would somehow make him act this way.

"Danzo's interested in her," Tsunade said; breaking the silence.

"So I've heard,"

"But she's still my student so I won't let him."

"This is will still be her choice,"

"I know, but I'll do everything in my power to stop her from making the wrong choice."

Tsunade sighed for the who knows how many times and said, "I'm leaving her in your capable hands now."

"That's kind of ironic, saying that to a missing-nin. Aren't you scared that I might kill her right here and now?"

"I know," she said then waved her hand as she headed out the door, "call me for anything urgent and next time, please try not to scare the nurses around here." And with those words said, she was gone.

As soon as she was gone, he found himself staring at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked so innocent and peaceful; if only he could have preserved those qualities from her. It was his fault why she ended up like this in the first place, he shouldn't have met her in the first place then her life would be normal and shinobi-free. He remembered the times when she would always ask him to train her but he didn't allow it, for he wanted to preserve her innocence. But he something happened to her that caused him to say yes; not knowing that his decision will be the cause of her demise.

It was all coming back to him, like it just happened a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_He was losing his patience, they were supposed to meet at the sweet shop store an hour ago but she wasn't there. It wasn't like her to be this late. It was like this the past couple of days, but he let it slide since he was suddenly assigned on a mission. He has searched everywhere for her; the Uchiha district, the Iyashii compound, the Higurashi compound and even the cemetery but there was no Kagome in sight. People were starting to stare at him, for this is the first time they saw the Uchiha heir this irritated. The people made sure that they wouldn't get to his bad side, after all no one wanted to mess with the strongest shinobi in Konoha. _

_His luck turned when he saw Shisui heading his way. He didn't call out for him knowing that Shisui is already doing that plus it's not like him to call out to people; people call out to him. "Itachi! Itachi!"_

"_What?" _

"_I'm so glad I found you," he said; panting and still trying to catch his breath. "Kagome was right when she said I'll find you in here,"_

"_Wait, did you say Kagome?"_

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_Oh, so you didn't know. She was by the river when I left her and-" Shisui didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw his cousin was already gone._

_Meanwhile, Kagome was staring straight into the river thinking about certain things, or rather trying to forget about it when she sensed a presence. "Shisui, how many times do I have to tell you to quit bothering me?"_

"_But I'm not Shisui," someone said from behind her. She immediately recognized the voice, "Oh shoot!" she cursed as she stood up but her wrist was caught by Itachi's hand. "Hey let go!"_

"_No,"_

"_I said let go!"_

"_Why are you evading me?"_

"_I'm not evading you," she denied as she looked at the grass below. _

"_Kagome, look at me." Itachi ordered._

"_I don't want to," _

"_I said look at me Kagome," he said with a firm and serious voice._

_She looked at him but her eyes were evading his eyes, and that's when he knew she was hiding something from him. "You're hiding something from me,"_

"_N-no," she denied once again as her voice cracked. Tears were uncontrollably streaming down her pale face now, he loosened his grip at her wrist and looked at her. She was covering her eyes as more tears streamed down. He said nothing as he pulled her into him where she cried unto his shoulder. Knowing this is a bad time to ask her about it, he remained silent as comforted the fragile girl before him. He gently held her close to him; careful that he might break the fragile little girl before him. _

_He didn't ask, but sooner or later he will find it out._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Days have passed since that day and Kagome still hasn't recovered nor told him about it. And it seemed that for each passing day Kagome became worse; she would constantly hide from him telling Shihui not to tell him where she was. But being the good guy Shisui was, Itachi would always get the answer he want from his cousin. It remained like that until one day…_

_Kagome and Itachi were walking down the streets side by side when suddenly Kagome froze and suddenly gripped his hand. "Kagome, what's-" he was stopped mid sentence when he saw the horrified look across Kagome's face. She became paler and her eyes were staring straight in the other direction. Itachi alerted himself and looked at the direction where she was staring. He saw the Iyashii clan's current head with Kagome's uncle and a couple of other nin from Iyashii clan walking towards their direction. As they neared toward their direction, Kagome's grip tightened. _

_The men stopped in front of them and bowed at Itachi, "Good Evening Itachi-sama."_

_As a sign of courtesy Itachi bowed and greeted them back. "Good Evening Iyashii-san," Itachi gestured to Kagome's grandfather and greeted her uncle next, "Good Evening Hara-san." _

_Kagome's grandfather just bowed while her uncle looked at Kagome; who was now staring at the ground while hiding behind Itachi's back. "Aren't you going to great us too Kagome?" _

"_I-I'm sorry. Good Evening grandfather," Kagome said as she bowed at his grandfather. "Good Evening Uncle," Kagome bowed too at his uncle. _

"_I'm sorry for her terrible manner Itachi-sama. I'll be sure to teach her some manners when she gets back home,"_

"_No, it's fine." Seeing the reaction on Kagome's face as he said those words he excused them, "Excuse us Iyashii-san, Haru-san but we must be get going now." And with that, they left. Itachi squeezed back Kagome's hand; assuring that everything is fine now. Kagome's stance didn't loosen up, in fact she was more terrified than before as they walked through the Iyashii compound. People were staring at them, while the fan girls murmured as she passed. _

_When they finally arrived in front of the Iyashii main house she forced a smile at him and assured that everything is fine. "Itachi, thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_No particular reason,"_

"_You should get in now before you catch a cold."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I get your point." She said as she waved her hand. "Bye Itachi, be careful."_

"_Bye," was his only reply. He watched until he was sure that she was safely inside the house now. Then, when he was sure that no one is listening he called, "Shisui."_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

"_Darn that Itachi, always ordering me around." Shisui cursed as he seated himself comfortably in the large Cherry Blossoms tree in front of Kagome's room. "Watch her he says, why can't he just do it himself." He complained at nothing as he watched Kagome in her bed still awake. The lights have been off the past 2 hours but she just kept stirring in the bed; unable to sleep. He really didn't get the point of Itachi ordering him to do this, why can't he do this. If he's that concerned with Kagome, why can't he just do it himself? He always ends up with the dirty work, plus he doesn't even know why he agreed to do this. _

_Shisui has been waiting for almost three hours and yet there was still nothing. All the lights inside the house have been turned off now, and he was starting to think now that maybe his cousin was over reacting. But his thoughts were proven wrong when he saw the door in Kagome's room creek open. Then a tall figure slid inside and quietly moved beside Kagome's bed. The light from the moon that reflected inside Kagome's room revealed that it was her uncle; Haru Iyashii. But what is he doing here? The next thing that happened almost made Shisui fell from the tree he was sitting on._

_Haru positioned himself above Kagome's sleeping form and covered her mouth. Kagome's eyes snapped open as unshed tears started to build up. Then Haru spoke, "Shhh…be quiet, you don't want to wake them up do you?" _

_This is bad, really bad…Shisui thought. So without a due he immediately jumped from the tree and went back to the Uchiha district._

_And when he arrived at Itachi's house he saw that the window in Itachi's room was open; meaning that he was still awake waiting for him. So he jumped and landed himself in Itachi's room. He was then met by Itachi cold stare, "So?"_

"_This is bad Itachi, we have to go there and rescue Kagome. She's being raped by her uncle as we speak!" _

_Without a due, Itachi quickly went out his room and towards the Iyashii district to find one window open; Kagome's room. He didn't bother to go inside through the door and immediately went inside to find a pitch dark room. His eyes searched for any signs of Kagome but found none, but then he heard sobs coming from the bathroom in Kagome's room. So he rushed in there, "Kagome?"_

_Then the sobs stopped, "I-Itachi? What are you doing here?"_

_Itachi then saw Kagome clutching her blanket close to her naked body. When she felt Itachi's eyes on her she covered her body with the blanket, "Don't look at me like that." Disgust isn't the right word to describe his feelings right now but rather anger as he saw the bluish marks on Kagome's pale body; sign of her uncle's continuous abusive activities. He then heard the door swung open and he quickly lost his patience. _

"_Kagome," It was Haru who called out for Kagome._

_Itachi stepped out of the bathroom and faced his uncle with a surprised look on his face. "Uh, Itachi-sama. What are you doing up this late?" He questioned; trying to act all innocent but was met by Itachi's hard fist. _

"_W-what-"_

"_Stop acting like your innocent,"_

_Kagome's uncle just smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Itachi snapped and punched him again, this time her uncle met the floor. The ruckus was then heard by the people inside the house so they quickly went upstairs to see what's happening. They were shocked when they saw Itachi standing there, hands fisted with Kagome behind him while Haru was sitting on the floor with blood on the corner of his lip. _

"_Haru, what's going on here?" Kagome's grandfather demanded._

"_Father, call the police. He has gone insane!" Haru answered._

_Itachi didn't have time to defend himself for his attention was on the man who just called him insane. "I'll show you insane!" Itachi said as he punched Haru some more, Haru was trying his best to fight back but to no avail his attacks were futile. Itachi truly is the strongest shinobi in Konoha._

_It was like that until the Uchiha police men came in, and one of them was Itachi's father; Uchiha Fugaku. He was shocked for this is the first time he saw his son lose his composure. They did what they had to do and held Itachi back and placed his arms around his back. Seeing that Itachi was going to get hurt because of her she intervened, "Uchiha-sama, stop! He was just trying to help me!" But her words were futile and Itachi was reprehended by the police._

_Weeks have passed since that night and word never got out, thanks to the Hokage. The Hokage also warned Haru Iyashii that if he ever touched Kagome again, he will immediately be executed. Kagome was then place under the care of her aunt who happens to be from the Iyashii clan too. She got the same harsh treatment from her aunt as the others from the clan but at least there's no sexually abuse. Itachi was given a month off from his missions; courtesy of his father. His father wasn't pleased with his actions, while his mother didn't say anything but deep inside she was proud of what her son did. Sasuke was still four so he doesn't have anything to say yet about this matter, although he understood how much trouble his brother is in too._

_Itachi is still seeing Kagome, even after his Father's word about not to see her again. Kagome was starting to return back to normal although there are times where the memories would still haunt her, but he made sure that when it happens he is by her side to make her all better again, although he won't voice it out it his actions clearly shows that he cares so much for her. _

"_Itachi, are you sure this is ok? I mean, still seeing me after what your father just said." She asked him as they continue to walk through the streets with people staring and fan girls bashing._

"_How many times have you asked that question to me?"_

_Kagome paused, yes she would always ask him that question every time they meet but she wanted to make sure that he won't get into trouble because of her again. In fact ever since that day she blamed herself even more for not being strong enough to defend herself. She thought that she was strong enough then Itachi wouldn't have to get in trouble protecting her all the time. "A lot,"_

"_And how many times have I said yes?"_

"_A lot," she said, finally realizing his point. "Itachi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_For what?"_

"_For not being strong enough and always being a burden,"_

_He sighed as he heard her reason her apology. She was obviously blaming herself once again for not being strong enough. She has asked him countless of times to train her but he refused her every time, the reason for this was he wanted to preserve her innocence. Her innocence from the shinobi world. The innocence that has always drawn him to her. "Kagome,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Starting tomorrow we'll start your training." _

_Kagome's face then lit up. Itachi was finally giving her a chance to become a kunoichi and be useful to him. He saw the happiness in her face as he said those words; he just hoped that he was making the right choice. _

_**2 years later**_

"_I-ta-chi!" Kagome shouted as she launched her small body towards him. The impact making the two of them fall at grass, with her laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"_

"_I like that annoyed look on your face. You look good with it. And it's much better to see you with an annoyed look than your usual stoic face."_

"_Get off, you're heavy."_

"_No way, I like it here." She said as she pouted like a little child._

_Itachi then looked at her and saw a white glistening light from her neck. She was wearing a sleeveless v-neck top so he noticed it right away. "What's that?"_

"_What?" she asked as she sat up then helped him sat up too._

"_A necklace? I've never seen you wear it," _

"_Oh you mean this?" she said as she grabbed the jewel from her neck._

"_Yes," he wasn't intrigue by it, but rather by what he felt in it. There was strong energy coming from it so he became curious. _

"_This is the Tsuki no tama,"_

"_The one that grants wishes?"_

"_Yeah, it contains both demon and spiritual being's souls." So that why he sensed strong energy from it. "But the wishes it grants aren't exactly useful cause the wished back fire. It deceives people and gives them problems too. My sensei passed it on to me before she died, but of course no one except selected people from the Iyashii clan knows about this and now you. So you must promise me to keep it a secret, you can't tell anyone about it cause it will be very dangerous."_

"_You have my word," _

_Their conversation was then interrupted when they heard Shisui's voice calling out for Itachi. "Hey! Itachi!"_

"_Oh, hello Shisui." Kagome greeted._

"_Hello Kagome," Shisui greeted back._

"_What brings you here?"_

"_Well, Fugaku-sama asked me to look for Itachi. He says it's urgent."_

_Itachi sighed, "I'll go see what he wants."_

"_Ok, see you later Itachi!" Kagome said to Itachi who was now far from them._

_When Itachi arrived at their house his father was already seated in the living room waiting for him. When Shisui said it was urgent he knew that it was about his secret mission. _

"_Itachi, sit down." His father's firm voice said._

_Itachi sat down across his father and remained silent. "I have a new mission for you Itachi."_

"_What is it father?"_

"_We analyzed the possibility of use winning against Konoha and unfortunately chances were low since they have the Village of the Sand for their ally while we don't."_

"_Are you going to propose an alliance with the Higurashi clan again?" Itachi asked._

"_No,"_

"_Then, what is it?"_

"_Itachi, have you heard about the jewel Tsuki no tama?"_

_Itachi was surprised; clearly not liking how this conversation will go. "Yes,"_

"_It doesn't not only grant wish but when absorbed it gives great power and slight immortality to its bearer."_

"_And?" Itachi asked, he knows what his father was up to but he just wanted to sure that his presumptions were wrong._

"_I want you to steal it,"_

_Itachi didn't answer this time and allowed his father to talk. He was thinking if his father somehow managed to know about the jewel's current guardian._

"_But right now, we don't know where it's hidden. So a month from now, I want you to spy on Kagome Higurashi's action because she's a Higurashi so she might have lead to where the jewel is. And I also want you to spy on the Higurashi clan's mainland, to see if anyone knows as to where the jewel is."_

"_Then?"_

"_I want you to kill its guardian. Even if we get hold of the jewel, it is still linked to its guardian so we can't fully use it still."_

_He was surprise because he thought that Kagome's sensei passed it unto her before her sensei passed away, so why?_

"_Am I understood Itachi?"_

"_Yes father,"_

"_You may leave now,"_

_He immediately went to his room to analyze his thoughts, right now this is all too confusing. But one thing was sure, he won't kill Kagome and he would have to do his mission from Konoha soon. But before that, he must pay a visit to the Higurashi leader first. _

_And so, the day of Itachi's departure came and unfortunately he and Kagome had a nasty fight to the where she won't even talk to him. He has no choice for he has to leave now, to save her. To make matters worse, her birthday is in two month so he won't be there for her. He'll be gone forever from her life at that time; knowing that it will hurt her he has to do it for her sake. So to make amends for him not being able to be there for her birthday, he would have to ask Shisui for a favor._

"_You owe me a lot Itachi,"_

"_I don't care,"_

"_But still why can't you just give it to her when you get back?"_

"_She hates late presents and besides there's no telling how this mission would last." But deep inside he knew that he would be back after a month tops. The reason he asked Shisui to do it cause knowing how good of a guy he is, he would give the present to her earlier than planned. _

"_Fine, fine. But you still owe me a lot."_

"_Hn," was his final word to his cousin; knowing that when he gets back his words would be words not of a friend but of a killer. _

_Of course when he came back, he didn't expect Kagome to be there. The plan didn't go out well as planned; Kagome was suppose to stay at her house while the massacre happened but fate brought her there. Thinking that he can't back out now, he tried hard to make Kagome think that he was doing this just because he wanted to too and to test his strength; the same reason he gave to his brother. He forced himself not to look back when she asked him to take her with him._

_End of Flashback_

But he never expected it to turn out this way. He didn't expect her to believe in him so much even after what he did. Her thinking was different from his brother.

"Itachi?" a concerned voice called out.

Itachi then looked at Kagome and saw her looking at him with a worried look on her face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So that's it guys! Hope you like it. Read, Enjoy and Review please! It's already 1am in the morning, I'm so tired and hungry now. hahaha

Anyway, sorry for the errors. I'm really tired now.

And don't forget, for any suggestions just tell it to me through review. :D and I think this will be a slight Sasuke/Kagome pairing in the next chapters or something like one-sided pairing. I'm still not sure though so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: His Choice

I'm still kind of disappointed by the number of reviews but I can't blame you guys, maybe it's because I'm still new so people don't know what to expect. But my updates will be kind of late cause I have other stories to update. It's an original, about a vampire and a human love story. :D

Anyway, unto the story. The thing where Sasuke step aside for Kagome's sake will be after this one so stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 8- Making the Right Choice

"Itachi," a sweet voice called out.

He looked as to where the voice was coming from and found Kagome looking at him with a worried look. He was too engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice that she was awake. It made him wonder how long has she been awake, or if she was watching him.

"Itachi, are you ok?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Quite a while now, but when I woke up you were too engrossed with your thoughts and I didn't want to disturb you." She finished, she didn't wait for him to answer as she continued, "Did I disturb you? Was it important?"

Itachi isn't a man of words, and he doesn't want to admit to himself that what he was thinking was important so he didn't answer her. While she took his silence as a yes and questioned some more, "Must be important, whoever she is."

"She? How di-"

"Right there, I caught you." She sat up from her bed and giggled at Itachi; who now has an annoyed look on his face. He can't believe he fell right into her trap like that. "I was teasing you when I said she, but I can't believe you fell into my trap like that."

"But…" She then stood up from her bed and slipped her slippers on. "…whoever she is, she's lucky. Having some like you to worry about her." He was confused, even if he doesn't want to admit it how did she know that he was _concerned or worried._

Like reading his mind she spoke, "When I was watching you, I can see that you're worried. I envy her…" she trailed off; not knowing that she and the person she envies is the same. It's funny yet cute to see Kagome being jealous like that.

He watched her as she walked over to him and reached for the back of his head and started to do something. "By the look you had back there I can that see was very precious to you. A friend of yours?"

"No," he answered involuntary. For the reason that he doesn't consider as a friend but as someone more than a friend. Even before he has feelings for her but was too proud to admit.

Her face then dropped; she was kind of hoping that he'll answer yes, cause if she wasn't a friend of Itachi's then what more is there? "I see. When you said that, it gave me more reason to envy her you know." She teased.

He just coughed, clearly trying to control a smirk to form at his lips. He personally found it silly when he realized that Kagome was jealous of herself, but he was enjoying this little display so he didn't say anything. Plus if he said anything, it would just complicate things and make her all confused again. She on the other hand was still asking herself why she was feeling jealous of who ever this girl is, she wasn't suppose to feel this way and besides she just met the guy. Although she must admit, he's very good looking, plus he's strong and there's just something in him that attracts her to him. But her happy thoughts were cut short when she remembered that he was a missing-nin, and sooner or later he'll leave for that girl or because he's being chased by the higher authorities.

Silence broke when she said, "There,"

Itachi raised a brow at her; clearly not getting her but did feel lighter than before. "You don't need this anymore," Kagome said as she showed him his headband protector; the one with the slash across it. She didn't give him a chance to react when she reached behind his head again. Within a matter of seconds he felt something on his forehead, "There, all done."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I took the liberty of replacing your old forehead protector with a new one. This one doesn't have a slash through it." She finished with a grin on her face.

Itachi slowly lifted his hand to touch it and she was right, this one's smooth; no slash through it unlike his old one.

"Since you're no longer part of that organization and your back here in Konoha, I think that it's only fair that you should wear a more appropriate protector." She said then backed away, "I hope you'll take care of that, that's important you know." He looked at her, even if her memories were sealed he was glad that she took care of his gift. She was happily hummed as she fixed her bed.

"But I'm not staying here for good."

She stopped, realizing he was right. He has no attachments in here except his brother but by the way they act, it seems that they aren't exactly happy to see or be with each other. It hurts but she forced a smile and answered, "Of course, right. I know that. But I want you to keep it."

"It's yours,"

"But I want you to have it,"

"No,"

"I said keep it Itachi, it's fine."

"No,"

"Stop being so stubborn Itachi!"

"I'm not being stubborn,"

"You are! Stop being such a jerk!"

Clearly seeing that there's no point in arguing with her he just sighed and remained silent. It felt like déjà vu all over again when, but this time it was Kagome on his place which was amusing on his part. After a few minutes she seemed to calm down a bit and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for losing my temper back there,"

"It's fine,"

"Itachi, can I ask you a question after this one?"

"Hn,"

She paused for a while, looking straight out her window. "Nevermind," she said as she shook her head.

"Hn," was his answer, meaning that he's back to his usual stoic self. She sighed mentally at this, she really did like it when he doesn't wear his usual stoic mask around her.

…

Meanwhile, Tsunade is at her office drinking sake when Shizune came in with a new pile of paperwork in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama, there's a letter for you from the west."

"Huh? The west? Just put it somewhere there," Tsunade said, too drunk to mind it.

Shizune was looking at the letter before she placed it near the pile of paperwork to Tsunade's right. "You sure, it seemed urgent."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get back to it when I feel like it."

"Fine, if you want to read it then it's just here." Shizune said before she left Tsunade's office.

After Shizune left Tsunade just slumped down at her desk at the sight of the paperwork, effectively causing the piles to slump down and scatter all over her office. "Darn it," she cursed as she looked at the mess she made.

…

Byakuya is walking with a couple of dango sticks in his hand, what's with people and dango these days? He was wearing his usual outfit with his sword on his back. He has just finished a mission the leader of the Higurashi clan; Sesshomaru assigned him to do. So he decided to lay back for a while, but on his way out of Konoha he spotted a familiar looking face so what better more to do than to look who it was. Who knows, maybe he would stumble upon something interesting or worth his while. As he got closer he slowly recognized it the person sitting below the tree as Uchiha Itachi. Now there's a guy he hasn't heard or seen for while, and it made him wonder as to what is he doing here.

Itachi's eyes flickered at the figure coming towards his way, he immediately recognized who it was. "Byakuya," he said as a form of acknowledgement. Being with Kagome, he was introduced or more like spied on by some from the Higurashi clan. They were intrigued at the closeness the two held before so they would constantly follow them around when they had the chance but Itachi would always give them a slip. He was used to it by now, thanks to his fan girls. And that's how he met Byakuya; a lazy demon and a good friend of Sesshomaru. He was tasked to watch over Kagome that day from afar but finally gave up and revealed himself at the two, saying that hiding and spying is boring when he could just come up and talk to them. Since then he would constantly annoy Itachi and Kagome whenever he wasn't away from missions. Although he might look weak and a push over he is beyond that for his genjutsu skills are the best in Konoha. No one could even escape him even when they tried to hurt themselves.

"Itachi?" Byakuya assured as he blinked at the seated from in front of him. "I was right, it is you. When did you get back? And what's with the genjutsu around you?"

"It's to keep unwanted visitors from finding or seeing me,"

"That's harsh Itachi," he faked a sob. "And to think I went out of my just to see if it was really my old friend Itachi."

"On a mission?" Itachi asked; clearly ignoring his silliness.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru asked me to give a letter to the Hokage."

"Hn,"

Kidding aside, he then placed his hand under his chin, "So that is the reason why I sensed so many of them around the area. Under surveillance huh?"

Itachi didn't answer and kept a blank face as Byakuya continued to blabber on, "Still a wanted criminal huh, so what made you came back? Clearly you're not too weak to get yourself captured is it not?"

"I came here on my own reasons,"

"Kagome, isn't it?"

"She's awake,"

"So I've heard from Kanna, although Sesshomaru didn't say anything about it to me."

"Do you know about her current condition?"

"Yeah, just a little though. She can't remember you right,"

He looked at Itachi who was still staring blankly at nothing. He sighed, "How tragic…and if my resources are correct every time she remembers her past about you her body pays the consequences. And if it continues she might die."

"I know,"

"Then why are you still here?" Byakuya asked then sighed again when he got no answer from Itachi, "I know it hurts but we have to face the truth Itachi. Her life is endangered whenever she's near you, so you have to be careful with everything you do around her."

Itachi's eyes widened at the realization. All this time he was thinking of he could make amends for his mistake when he was clearly making her suffer even more. He has been so blinded with his selfish thoughts. "Then leaving would be the best solution,"

"No, I'm not saying that. You just have to be careful with your decisions and lay down the possibilities. Plus, is it what's best for and what she wants?"

"She doesn't even remember me, so I have no right to decide on what's best for her."

"All I'm saying is; you have to know what the right choice to make is."

_The right choice?_

"One more thing, I suggest you stick around here for a while. You never know, the Hokage might give you amnesty if you behave like the good boy you are." The next thing that Byakuya did surprised him; with a serious look on his face, he bent down and whispered menacingly, "I know the reason behind it…"

Itachi's eyes widened but before he could say anything Byakuya backed off. "That's all I'm saying Itachi." He then patted Itachi's back and he was immediately glared daggers at by Itachi. "I'm leaving now," he said as he started to walk off and waved at him.

As Byakuya disappeared, he left a more puzzled Uchiha sitting under the tree.

…

Several days have passed since that incident between her and Itachi, and since then he hasn't dropped by in her room at the hospital. The Hokage insisted that for her to stay in for a while, saying that she needs to be observed still. But Kagome thinks that it's just an excuse. She just shrugged it off, right now she was worried about other things;_him._ She has heard rumors going around that Itachi's in the cell, or he was to be executed sooner but she doubted all those. She knew that her sensei wouldn't allow it, or without even telling her. But she can't help but wonder why hasn't he visited yet.

It was strange but she felt an attachment to him, like they've been friends for a long time but she has a photographic memory so she can't be mistaken.

She sighed for the nth time, while looking at the door and waiting for a knock to be heard. Then finally, she sighed again.

…

Tsunade was rubbing her temples when Shizune came in with a handful of paper works again. "When will all these work end. My head still hurts,"

Shizune scolded her as she placed the stack of paper in her hand, "I told you not to drink sake so early in the morning. Hold on, I'll go get some medicine."

But as Shizune was heading out the door now, she was stopped by Tsunade. "No, no. I need you to check on Kagome for me first, you can get my medicine later."

"Sure, but does she doesn't know anything about it right?"

"No, and I suggest you keep it that way."

"When will you tell her?"

"Eventually, but I still don't know when," was Tsunade's final answer before Shizune closed the door and left.

With head still throbbing due to her hangover from drinking many sake in the morning, she just slumped down in her table.

…

After leaving Tsunade's office, Shizune went out to the market to bring some food for Kagome and then went directly to the hospital. She then went to the front desk and asked who have visited Kagome, and it appears that only Naruto and Inuyasha visited. After that, she went on her way to Kagome's room.

She sighed mentally, she hoped that she won't slip out or anything cause Tsunade would be really mad at her. When she was in front of the door, she sighed and braced herself for the last time before knocking.

Kagome was still looking at the door when she heard a knock, thinking it was him she hurriedly got up and opened the door to find…Shizune. "Oh, Shizune-san. It's you," Kagome said with a hint of disappointment tinting her voice.

"Why, were you expecting someone else Kagome-chan?"

"No, no. Come in," she said as she opened the door wide for Shizune to come in.

"I brought you some fruits and dango to eat while you're here," Shizune cheerfully said as she placed them on the table in Kagome's room. She was hoping that the girl would loosen up.

"Thanks," was the girl's simple reply as she seated herself near the window.

"So…Kagome, how's life?" Well that sucks, nice way of starting a conversation.

"Fine…"

"But you don't look fine,"

Kagome didn't answer that time, what else could she do, deny it? Even if she does, what good will it bring her. She will only be deceiving herself. Besides, inside here, there's nothing she could do but sit and look pretty while waiting for orders to be released. It was like a prison in here for her. Then, she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Shizune mention Itachi's name.

"What?"

And without thinking, she answered. "I said, ever since Itachi left-"

"Stop right there Shizune-san." Kagome said. She was now looking intently at Shizune who was sweating bullets.

"Stop where Kagome-chan?" She asked, trying to act all innocent; hoping that Kagome would let it slip.

"Itachi left?"

"No, what I meant was Itachi left _something,_"

Kagome raised a brow at Shizune who was clearly lying. "How long?"

Seeing no point in lying to her she just gave up, and braced herself for Tsunade's scolding later. "Five days, I think."

She was surprised, it was the day where they argued about the headband thing. "Did he say anything?"

"No, didn't even leave a message. We just heard it from Sasuke, and Naruto."

Kagome immediately felt daggers stabbing her in the chest; hurt that Itachi didn't even stop by to say goodbye to her. Was she really that annoying or bad. After that, she just continued to stare out the window. Not knowing what to do or expect, cause right now, she just wants to be alone.

…

It's been a week since Itachi left, Kagome is still in the hospital and was still not herself; always staring at the window and sadness lingers in her eyes. These were just one of the things the three noticed whenever they would pay a visit to Kagome. Sasuke was irritated at this; at the effect his brother had on her considering that she doesn't even remember him.

Naruto was also worried at his friend's current state. To him, she already suffered too much for her to suffer even more. He doesn't like the fact that her once warm smiles were replaced with frowns, and how her eyes were now clouded with sadness and longing. So, in that moment he made up his mind. Even if Tsunade doesn't approve, or if he's alone in this one he's going to do everything to bring them back together.

Naruto darted out and was headed towards the Hokage tower. The two remaining nins wondered where he was going but decided to just follow him and see where this was going to end up.

…

Meanwhile, Byakuya was laying back in a tree outside of Konoha. He was enjoying the view, plus he can see Kagome from his position. He pitied the girl that he once played with back in the good old days, when things weren't so complicated back there. He was well aware that the girl still doesn't remember Itachi, but he knew that her feelings for him were still there and will always be there. Blind feelings; this is how Byakuya called Kagome's feelings. He just hoped that those feelings of her won't be directed to other people that will cause her harm or will make her suffer even more.

He's been gone for almost two weeks from their village and something tells him that Sesshoumaru won't give him a warm welcome when he gets back there. But during his stay, he found that it was fun in here. There's so many people to observe and watch. Like how he noticed the young Uchiha's way of looking at Kagome, which made him conclude that the younger brother also like her. If her feelings were directed to him, he saw no harm in it but he'll have to test his strength first before he can approve. And by the way that he's talking now, he's acting like Kagome's father. Although it would have been a good thought, and having grand children to play around with.

His attention was averted when he saw an unusual activity in the village. Three figures were running and are now heading towards the Hokage tower, which meant that it's time for him to make an appearance and see what will happen. But something tells him that this would be interesting and will be in need of his help. So without a due, he went there with haste.

…

Tsunade was irritated while looking at the paper in her hand; she wished that she could have asked Shizune to clean this up sooner so that she could have read the letter from the west. She grew more irritated when he heard Naruto's voice calling her.

"Oh, what no-" but stopped when she realized something. This three could help her solve her problem. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke I'm sending you three in an urgent mission." Tsunade stated with a firm and serious voice when the three stood in front of her.

"But,-" Naruto protested.

"No buts,"

"Tsunade-sama, what's the mission?" Sakura asked; seeing at how serious her sensei's voice is.

"Your Mission, to find and get Uchiha Itachi back here in the village."

* * *

So, how'd you guys like it? I hope you still love it! Don't forget to review and read my other story. And visit my profile for a summary of my upcoming stories. :D

Hope you guys will stay tune for the next chapters! I still want to thank my avid reviewers for always completing my day with your kind reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Vendetta

Sorry for the long update, I was busy with stuff plus I'm busy writing my long forgotten story. Hahaha. It's been a while since I've written a new chapter for it. :D Anyway, I can't update that fast cause I rest for a day after I've updated. Haha.

So, how are you guys enjoying this story so far? If you ask me, I enjoy reading your long reviews and your excitement for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9- Vendetta

"Your mission, to find and get Uchiha Itachi back here in the village."

The three jounnin could only look at Tsunade in shock. Isn't he a wanted criminal? If they do that then it will cause quite a stir not only in the Konoha but also in the other countries as well. Besides, there's still the thing about Sasuke. It can't be forgotten just like it was nothing.

Clearly seeing confused looks in them, she held out the letter from the west and started explaining. "I don't know the reason for it, but the leader of the Higurashi clan wants to give amnesty to Uchiha Itachi."

"Amnesty, but why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but this letter doesn't seem fake or anything. Plus, it says that some countries have already agreed to this."

"Why? Why would the other countries allow this?"

Tsunade just sighed, "I'm sure but I think it has to do with the reputation the Higurashi clan has now. They sure don't want to be on their bad side, that's for sure. But…the elders still haven't agreed to this, but since I'm the Hokage, I'm saying yes. For Kagome's sake." The last sentence that Tsunade said shocked them; for a second there they forgot about her cause they were so caught up at what's Sasuke going to say about this. An image of a waiting Kagome suddenly flashed in Sasuke's head. It made him all confused as to what to do. He has to avenge his family but…

"Whatever the reason may be, I'm doing it. For Kagome," Naruto said as he looked at the ground with a serious look on his face.

"But Naruto, that's-"

"I'm going to find him whether you help me or not. I'm going to bring back the smile on Kagome's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that, it truly has been a while since he has seen her smile. Ever since Itachi left, she's been so depressed lately.

"Looks like you need some help," an unknown voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, slowing taking in the features of this new person.

Tsunade then spared him the introductions, "His name is Byakuya, he's from the Higurashi clan and he was the one who delivered this message to me."

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"You have no other choice, because at the moment, I'm the only who knows where Itachi is at." Byakuya said with a smirk on his face. "So, are you guys going or not? We can still go after him, he's hasn't gone far from here."

"I'm going," Naruto said, as he walked towards Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at Naruto, then at the two remaining people standing there. He can see that the pink haired one is still hesitating, while Itachi's brother doesn't know what to do. Poor thing, he hates his bother so much to the point where he would sacrifice someone's happiness just for his sake. If only he knew his brothers reasons for this. "Anyone else?"

He got no response from the two, so he took it as a no. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us kid." Byakuya sighed, then his voice became serious when he said, "Pack your things, we're leaving in an hour."

…

While Naruto was packing his things, Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways. He was about to go home, but his feet dragged him to the hospital and eventually found himself standing in front of Kagome's door. Not knowing what to do, he stood there like an idiot for almost a minute until he finally braced himself and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened and standing there was a surprised Kagome. She was expecting it to be Shizune or Naruto, but she never expected it to be Sasuke, and he's alone. "Sasuke-kun…"

Without looking at her he asked, "Can I come in?"

Kagome was taken aback by his question, and it took her a while before she could respond. "Ah, sure." She said as she opened the door wider for him to get inside.

When Sasuke entered the room, he noticed that it was still the same as before but it had a gloomy aura surrounding it. It was too quiet; only the sound of Kagome preparing tea can be heard. He wondered how Kagome was doing during the days when she found out that Itachi left, did she felt like déjà vu all over again or not. But whatever it is, just by looking at her face you can tell that she took it hard. Why? They just met and they don't know each other that well. And the way that met wasn't in a friendly way, so why? Why is she sad?

His thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kagome, "Here's your tea."

He slowly took the cup from her hands and looked at it for a while. Kagome forced a smile when Sasuke accepted it, he was different from the first time they met. She thought that maybe, the guy is warming up to him. She then went by the window and sat on the chair near it. Sasuke noticed this action of hers, and suddenly felt guilt stab him straight in his chest. She was still waiting for him…but is it to the Itachi she just met or the Itachi from before.

"He never told me…"

Sasuke looked up at Kagome; who was still staring out the window.

"Itachi never told me why he left Konoha."

He didn't say anything, for he knows that one wrong word and it could hurt her again. And it wasn't his position to talk about this.

"He's your brother right, why do you hate him so much?"

Wait, did Itachi say something about their _relationship_? Does she know anything else.

And as if hearing his thoughts she said, "He didn't say anything to me. But everything you see him, there's so much hate in your eyes."

"He's a murderer,"

"But I've also killed a lot of people in the past, so doesn't that make me a murderer too?"

He doesn't get it, why was Kagome still defending him. Sure they've been friends but that was before and she doesn't have any memories of him. It made him angrier when the thought of her having feelings for him still after all he's done. Only her memories were erased, not her feelings. And because of anger, words spilled from his mouth; revealing the truth from her. "He killed our family, he killed everyone."

Kagome was taken back a little by his answer, but fortunately it didn't trigger anything from her memory. "I see."

"That's all you can say, 'I see'? He killed his own flesh and blood, Kagome w-"

"Everybody has their own reasons Sasuke. I know and feel that he didn't do it because he didn't want to. He's not like that…" Kagome trailed off.

"You don't even know him well!" Sasuke was already losing his temper with this conversation, why can't she just forget about him like what the jewel made her do.

"Everybody deserves a second chance Sasuke, even I..."

This made Sasuke stop and think as to what made her say that. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…"

"It's fine, I'm not thinking clearly. I don't have a family, but I know what it feels like to lose a loved one. I'm sorry."

"I should go now," those were his final words as he stood up and walked out her room, but before he closed the door he caught a glimpse of Kagome's face. Then, he saw something slid down from Kagome's face.

Her tears…

…

Right now, all he could think about is Kagome. He's confused as to what to do; he wants to make Kagome happy again but at the same time he can't. He just can't. All of his efforts to get stronger would be wasted if he would help Kagome. Going home wouldn't do him any good so he decided to just sit by the river; the same place where he would always sit at when he's down or confused. The same place where he would see Kagome waiting for his brother whenever he's out.

"He never knew how she would always stay up all night waiting for him…" a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.

When he looked at his side, he saw the white haired brat; Inuyasha standing next to him while looking straight into the river. It was clear in his eyes that he was reminiscing and his thoughts are deep. True he took the form of a five and he shouldn't be taken seriously but he has known Kagome ever since she was born.

"She would wait for him all night, and sometimes cry all night until her eyes are dry and raw. He didn't know how people treated her while he was gone; beating her up and saying nasty things just because she's with him. But even so, she didn't let go because she knew that your brother needed her. The hate those people fostered unto him was also spread unto her. But she still smiled…for him. Some may call her foolish,"

His brother needed her? It made him even more confused, during those times his brother never showed any signs of weaknesses so how…

"I've known Itachi for a long time now, he never liked war as much as she hated it." He paused, "He was attracted to her innocence…innocence from the shinobi world. He fought to preserve that innocence. She was his escape from all those things…least to say her innocence is from escape from the ruthlessness of reality."

"Never liked war? That's preposterous. And her protecting her innocence? I think it was clear that he already failed in that department, just look at what Kagome have become. He failed when he left her six years ago,"

"It's true that he left her, but she still believed and tried to understand him even if it hurts. She just wanted the pain to go away, she just wanted to happy Sasuke. And you won't even give her a chance."

_Everybody deserves a second chance Sasuke, even I…_

He was going to say something in protest but stopped when Kagome's exact words flashed through his head. It was then that realized what he meant by that. True, her memories were erased but her feelings are still there and is still searching for happiness.

"I have a theory…" Inuyasha started off again.

"A what?"

"A theory, as to why the jewel chose Kagome's life as a back fire for her wish."

And with that, it made Sasuke rethink the situation all over again. True, she would be happy if Itachi returned but there was still the case of her ordeal with the jewel. He has lived his life as a murderer, even if he was given amnesty, there was still the case with how people will treat her with _him, _and how it will also endanger her life. Sasuke was now more confused than before.

"Why then?"

"The jewel knew right then and there that the cause of all her pain was her memories of Itachi, so it erased it. But somehow it knew that upon knowing this, someone would eventually bring her memories back; thinking it was easy because of her feelings for him. So to prevent this from happening, it chose her life as the consequence. So that everyone who cared for her wouldn't even try and think of returning her memories back to her, thus making her suffer even more."

"Did you figure that out by yourself?"

Inuyasha stiffed; thinking he was just like his brother, always seeing the tricks up his sleeve. "Nah, my brother's friend said that to me," Inuyasha said; referring to Byakuya.

"Brother?"

"Yea, I have a brother. Half brother to be exact. We don't get along that well, but we live and we can still stand each other once in a while. Like you, I detest my brother before as he to detest me, but that soon changed because of Kagome. She made me understand certain things. Who knows, maybe she'll do the same to you and work her magic like she did on me." Inuyasha said with a reassuring tone in his voice, even though he said 'maybe'."

"That'll never happen." Sasuke said out bitterly.

Inuyasha just sighed, finally giving up on trying to talk some sense into him. Besides, he's not a good speaker about these kinds of things, this is Kagome's field. It's not his forte. "Say what you want Sasuke, believe what you want. And you could say that I'm here to convince you into going after your brother for Kagome's sake. It's up to you what you want to do. But I want you to look things through…"

"About what?" Sasuke snapped.

Inuyasha stood up and looked up at the sky, "Don't you think Kagome has suffered and lost enough compared to you. Itachi is Kagome's only chance at happiness. Don't you think your vendetta has reached its peak." There was a moment of silence after this and Inuyasha thought that he still has a lot of thinking to do so he might as well leave.

Sasuke didn't even notice Inuyasha leave as he was taken aback by this; his vendetta towards his brother. He can't just forget about it, his whole clan is gone because of his brother and that brat came here just to say to forget about it. He lost everyone because of-. He stopped as Inuyasha's exact words were repeated through his head.

_Don't you think Kagome has suffered and lost enough compared to you…_

As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was right; his brother is Kagome's only chance at happiness. And he took it away from her just because of his vendetta. But it's not only a vendetta, it was a big thing. He was to avenge his family and revive back his clan. It's not just a trivial thing that can be forgotten just because of some girl.

"But she's not just some girl…" he muttered under his breath as his memories of her were refreshing into his mind. He remembered clearly how she would always follow his brother around, or how she would always try to hide her pain.

He also remembered how Kagome was always there for him. During the time where she would comfort him when everybody compared him to his brother with her warm smile and childish antics, the time where she would keep him company with her stories, the time where she would always cook something for him even there's no occasion, and the time where she would always train with him.

She was always there for him. No matter what happened. How about him?

Is he going to do the same by setting aside his vendetta? Or is he going to let this thing go as it is?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I have to cut this one short. Anyway, don't forget the review if you have any questions of suggestions. Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors. :D

Have fun Reading and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
